Errores
by JaxiroReal V
Summary: Ellos son errores que se mantienen capturados para proteger a todos. Un grupo de chicos con dones especiales que fueron etiquetados de "peligrosos", discriminados por la sociedad y encerrados. Pero su momento de actuar a llegado, y ellos no pararan hasta ser completamente libres.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Free! Y Free!ES no son mios, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

**Advertencias: **AU (alternate Universe). Momentos tortuosos para los protagonistas (pocos).

**Parejas:** MakoHaru, RinTori, ReiGisa, SouGou –Leve MomoTorio-

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologo<strong>

Nuevos humanos están a comenzando a aparecer a lo largo de todo el mundo. Humanos que tienen dones que nadie nunca había visto en una persona. Después de la noche donde la luna decidió teñirse de rojo, estas personas con poderes sobrenaturales aparecieron.

"_Tiene nuestra misma apariencia, pero les puedo asegurar que no son humanos."_

Gobernadores de todas partes del mundo hablando sin saber, unos completos ignorantes en el tema. La vida de todos no había cambiado en nada. Parecía que convivir con estas personas no iba a crear gran cambio, pero la calma nunca es para siempre. Un ataque sobrenatural hacia el presidente de los Estados Unidos hizo que comenzaran a capturar a todos los individuos con poderes.

El gobierno no tenia como hallarlos, ni un rastro ni ninguna característica que sea notable a simple vista y que los diferencie de los humanos "normales". Así que se les ocurrió una idea.

"_Descubrimos que son tremendamente peligrosos. Ellos no son como nosotros. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para capturarlos a todos. Pero necesitamos su ayuda. Si ven o conocen a alguno, por favor avísenos. Estamos buscando la cura para sus comportamientos, pero primero necesitamos que no causen más daño. Ellos son errores que podría traernos grandes consecuencias."_

Algunas personas hicieron caso omiso a esto, pero una gran parte les llego en el alma el absurdo pedido del gobernador. Comenzó la captura de "errores".

Gran parte de ellos fueron encerrados en lugares lejos de todo. Maltratados y usados como experimentos, supuestamente para encontrar la prometida "cura" para sus poderes.

Pero no durara por mucho.

Los errores quieren vivir de verdad.

Las cosas no suceden por si solas.

¡Es hora de ponerse en acción!

Rin, Haruka, Makoto, Aiichirou, Nagisa, Rei, Sousuke, Gou, Momo.

¡Es hora de ser libres!

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Aquí Jaxiro. Bueno…¿Cómo debería empezar? Este es un Fic diferente. Con una trama un poco salida y rarita. Y espero que les guste. Si les gusto el prologo, espero verlos en los capítulos siguientes, estoy casi segura que en unos pocos días más publico el primer capítulo. Es mi primer FanFic de Free! Wiii, un sueño cumplido. Si les llamo al atención, háganmelo saber con un review por favor C:<em>

_Nada más que decir._

_Jaxiro Out!_


	2. Primer Capitulo

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Free!ES no son mios, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._

**_Advertencias: _**_AU (alternate Universe). Momentos tortuosos para los protagonistas (pocos)._

**_Parejas:_**_ MakoHaru, RinTori, ReiGisa, SouGou –Leve MomoTorio-_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1:<p>

Un escalofrió subía por su espina dorsal. Escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas, mientras que se abraza a sí mismo con mucha fuerza. Sus dedos apretaban su piel, mientras que la habitación seguía iluminándose cada vez más. La pequeña habitación de paredes planas con tonos grises tenía varios focos de gran tamaño iluminando, únicamente e intensamente, al chico que temblaba de miedo en el suelo.

-Enciendan la n°24 y aumenten el brillo.-Ordenaba un hombre de bata blanca y lentes protectores que no dejaban ver su rostro. Junto a él, más hombres con la misma vestimenta que tomaban nota de todo lo que veían desde un cuartel de control, fuera de la habitación gris.-…¿Como se llama este mocoso?-Gruño mientras buscaba el nombre en una carpeta, después de encontrarlo tomo un micrófono- Nitori…¿Las luces están muy fuertes?¿Te sientes débil?¿Que sientes?-Su voz resuena dentro de la habitación gris con el chico dentro.

Después de un largo silencio de parte del pequeño chico peli gris con ropas rasgadas y en mal estado, las luces volvieron a aumentar el brillo. Esta vez pareció afectarle al menor.

-¡¿Quieres salir?!- Pregunto violentamente el mismo hombre.

-¡SI!-Grito, de inmediato, con la voz quebrada

-¿Qué sientes?

-…¡Miedo!-Grito, ahora, con más inseguridad.

Y así todo se acaba. Las luces se pagan bruscamente y el peli gris cae rendido del cansancio. El dolor que sentía no se comparaba con lo cansado que estaba. Su visión se nubla y, como siempre, se queda dormido en el frio suelo de esa misma habitación.

Cuando despierta se encuentra en su habitación. Esta recostado en mantas levemente desgastadas sobre lo que pareciera ser un colchón, se levanta y se acerca el lavadero para limpiarse el sudor de su rostro. Luego, ve su relejo en uno de los muchos espejos que cubren la mayor parte de las paredes.

Esta vez había sido más pesado que lo común. Cuando las luces lo iluminan tan intensamente no puede evitar sentir miedo y hasta náuseas. No sabía el porqué pero así se sentía. Se sentía afortunado de solo tener asignada solo una habitación de pruebas. Sabia de otros que tenían hasta 5 habitaciones. Seguramente tenían capacidades mayores a las suyas, pensaba el menor.

Es por eso que admira mucho a N°3 y N°4, que tiene habitaciones de pruebas respectivamente. Ellos pasaban varias veces frente a su habitación, caminando junto a los guardias. Debido a que las paredes suyas eran cerradas, ellos no podían verlo, pero gracias a su habilidad Nitori si podía verlos. Podía verlos a todos.

Se acomoda en el suelo y espera a el que particular espectáculo aéreo de avioncitos de papel se presente. Las paredes, a pesar de ser muy altas, no alcanzaban al techo, así que nada se interponía entre los avioncitos de papel que volaban sobre el cada día a esa misma hora y a veces también en la noche.

Muchos de ellos habían caído alguna vez en su habitación, pero él no se atrevía a leerlas. Le daba curiosidad sí, pero sabía perfectamente que no iban dirigidas hacia su persona y eso le desanimaba de inmediato.

Quería tener a alguien especial con quien poder establecer comunicación de esa forma. No, el ya tenía a alguien especial. Pero ¿Dónde está?¿Como era?¿Cómo se llamaba? No lo recordaba. En los 4 meses que ha estado en ese lugar sus recuerdos han ido desvaneciéndose. No entendía el porqué. Se había olvidado de muchísimas cosas, pero hace poco se le olvido algo realmente importante. Su persona especial. Esa, que con tanto esfuerzo intento mantenerla en su mente, al final se desvaneció. No recordaba nada de ella.

-¿Cómo es posible?...-Se pregunto a sí mismo.

Solo respiro profundo y le pidió a Dios que le devolviera el recuerdo de esa persona. Ahora que la ha olvidado, ha vuelto a sentirse solo.

.

.

.

Desde su habitación se podían escuchar las grandes puertas de metal cerrándose. Para Makoto eso solo significaba una cosa; Las pruebas de Nitori han terminado. Podía respirar tranquilo otra vez.

-Aichirou…-Pronuncia un castaño de ojos verde tristes. Apoyaba su espalda en una de las paredes de metal. Agotado.

Recuerda al peli gris que le hablo los primeros días después de su llegada. Siempre lo sorprendía la forma positiva en la que hablaba y, gracias a él, pudo evitar el sentirse solo en ese lugar. El fue el único que le hablaba. En un punto ciego de los guardias había una grieta por la cuela se comunicaban sin problemas.

Recordó con culpa el día en que se escucharon estruendos horrorosos desde la habitación del menor, ruidos violentos y bruscos. Después de ese día la grieta fue sellada y la pared reforzada. El volvió a sentirse solo.

La soledad lo hubiera consumido por completo, si no fuera porque llego Haruka…

Avioncitos de papel aterrizaron en sus manos. El les daba la dirección exacta para que cayeran sobre ellos. Los abría y leía los mensajes que le enviaba Haruka cada día. Los guardaba como un tesoro. Adoraba recibir mensajes de "Haru-chan", como le llama en su mente. Se escribían si se sentían tristes, si sentían dolor, si ya no podían más. Hubo un momento que ya no hablaban del dolor del lugar, si no que hablan sobre sus vidas en el pasado, antes de llegar al lugar.

Fue el momento en que Makoto se enamoro de Haruka.

-Haru… ¿Qué tipo de mensaje es este?-Dijo riéndose levemente, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus bellos ojos verdes. La hoja de papel estaba entre las manos temblorosas del chico.

"_Hay veces en que odio el agua. Ellos me hacen odiar el agua."_

Makoto sabía exactamente a lo que Haru se refería. A Haruka le gusta estar sumergido en el agua, pero no por más de 10 minutos, o 15, o 30. Haru amaba el agua, y ellos lo torturaban haciendo que sufriera sumergido en ella.

"_Quiero salir de aquí"_

Desde la primera vez que le llego un avión de papel el ya lo había decidido. Sacaría a Haru de ese lugar, lo llevaría a la playa y lo dejaría nadar todo lo que quisiera. Han pasado 2 meses desde que se escriben, el no iba a dejar que Haru sufriera ni un día más. No se quedaría más tiempo encerrado allí. Solo necesitaba aceptar la propuesta de Rin y saldrían de allí.

.

.

.

La habitación más alejada y fortalecida de todas. Sus paredes eran de un acero casi indestructible. Dentro de estas paredes permanecían encerrados dos personas. Una de ellas golpea constantemente el suelo y las paredes, haciendo que estas vibren de una forma peligrosa. Sus puños producen un sonido escalofriante al chocar contra el acero, el rostro del chico no pareciera sentir dolor por aquellos golpes.

-Ya déjalo, Sousuke!-Hablo un irritado chico con dientes de tiburón.- Solo le das el gusto a esos idiotas. Seguramente se estén riendo de ti ahora.-Su voz se escuchaba un poco triste, pero se recupero de inmediato.- ¿Tus manos?

El chico que golpeaba las paredes, ahora les muestra las manos a su amigo y compañero de celda. En sus manos se ven claras heridas abiertas y que les brotaba sangre. La piel de sus manos se mostro dañada solo por segundos. Luego sus tejidos comenzaron a unirse nuevamente, cerrando las heridas y deteniendo el sangrado a una velocidad extraordinaria, dejando sus manos como nuevas.

-No deberías abusar de ese poder. Igualmente te duele por unos segundos.-Le regaña el peli rojo.

-Pero después ya no.-Sonríe de lado, conforme con su respuesta.

Ambos compartían habitación, porque así era más seguro para todos. Error N°3 suele tener ataques descontrolados de fuerza, para los guardias esto fue un gran problema por un tiempo. Sousuke puede romper cualquier pared que le pongan enfrente, y cuando esas paredes fueron material casi indestructible -Aprueba de Sousuke- ,el no paraba de golpearlas y hacerle daño a la demás estructura del lugar con los repetidos intentos de romperla. Esto duro aproximadamente 2 semanas, después llego al lugar un peli rojo de mirada amenazante que, sorprendiendo a todos, logro calmar la actitud violenta del Error N°3. Desde ahí los dos convivían juntos y se hacían compañía mutua.

-¿Tanto quieres salir de aquí?-Se dirige a Sousuke con una mirada algo fastidiada

-¿Acaso tu no? ¿Te gusta estar aquí?-Pregunta con claro tono burlón, para volver a su rostro serio y algo enfadado- Ahí algunos que quieren volver con su familia. ¿Tú no tienes razones para salir de aquí?

El tiburón detiene su mirada un segundo en su compañero, para después volver su vista a las paredes recién golpeadas. No le ha hecho ningún rasguño. Pensó bien en cómo responder a la pregunta que le había hecho su compañero que nuevamente se preparaba para golpear las paredes.

Y antes que se escuchara nuevamente el gran ruedo del metal, el respondió.

-La verdad, tengo razones para quedarme.-Hablo con simpleza.

Sousuke detuvo el impulso que había creado y pensó un momento en la respuesta que le ofreció. Simplemente rio por lo bajo, entendió nuevamente la compleja mente de su compañero.

-Le he propuesto a N°6 que venga con nosotros, nos puede hacer de ayuda. Parece que va a aceptar.- Dice, mientras juega con la pequeña esfera con diseño del espacio que estada atada a su cuello.- El también parece tener razones para irse. Quizás se hagan amigos, tienen mucho en común.-Dijo burlándose.

-Tú eres el único que quiere quedarse, que es diferente.-Dijo riéndose y desplomándose en el suelo junto a su amigo.

Los comunicadores se dejaron oír con fuerza por todo el lugar. Era la primera vez que se utilizaban, por esto el par de muchachos prestaron total atención, al igual que los demás Errores a lo largo de todas las habitaciones.

_Error N° cansamos de insistirte en que nos reveles cómo pudiste compartir tus habilidades._

_Desde el comienzo te advertimos que si no colaborabas con nosotros las cosas se pondrían feas._

_Ahora, Aiichirou Nitori._

Apenas alcanzo a llegar aquel nombre a los oídos de Rin. Su cuerpo se levanto de inmediato, se puso de pie y se acerco lo más que pudo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

_Una adivinanza, ya que se que te gustan los juegos._

_¿Quién es peliroja, de bonitos ojos y su vida depende de ti?_

...

_¡Ai-chan! No los escuches, Ai-chan._

_He sido una inútil…pero…!Pero mi hermano vendrá por nosotros¡_

_Te lo prometió ¿recuerdas? Solo…Solo no les digas nada._

…

_Si,si Mucha información. No tenemos mucho tiempo, linda._

_Así que N° tu decisión._

Se corta la señal .Sousuke luce extrañamente deprimido, tenía su cabeza agachada y escondida entre sus piernas. Rin no entiende nada, pero no tiene tiempo para preocuparse de la mente enigmática de su amigo ahora. Ellos tiene a su hermana, los malditos bastardos se atrevieron a ponerle un dedo encima a su hermana menor. El podría entregase a sí mismo, con el propósito de salvarla. Sin embargo, no lo quieren a él. Quieren a otra persona.

Hace más de dos meses que no escucha ese nombre en boca de otro que no sea él. Ahora fueron confirmadas sus dudas, Ai si estaba en ese lugar. Nunca lo ha visto, pero ahora sabe que está muy cerca. Al menos más cerca de lo que ha estado en 4 meses.

Una gran explosión se escucho lejos de su habitación. Rin se asomo para poder ver de dónde venía. Solo pudo ver mucho humo, cuando todo esté humo se esparció vio la figura de un chico de cabellos grises y con ropas desgastadas, junto con un alto chico de ojos verdes.

-Ai…-Unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero las contuvo de inmediato.- ¡Sousuke! Levántate.-Le ordena, para voltear y encontrarse con su compañero ya de pie.-¡Es hora de salir de aquí!-Grita a todo pulmón.

Sousuke vuelve a golpear con mayor fuerza que antes. Mientras que Rin se concentra y sostiene con firma la esfera que cuelga de su cuello. No pasan más de 3 segundos cuando Rin comienza a sentir el poder de nuevo. Souske se aparta al darse cuenta que esa esfera con la que siempre jugaba Rin no era cualquier material barato. La habitación prácticamente es destrozada por ambos.

Gran caos en las últimas habitaciones del pasillo y en la habitación reforzada. Pero… ¿Qué está pasando a otro lado del pasillo?

* * *

><p><em>Holaa! Si has llegado hasta acá entonces déjame darte un fuerte abrazo. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este FF medio rarito. Gracias a las que dejaron comentarios en el prologo, las amo y espero verla sen los siguientes planeado subir los capítulos cada viernes, pero si me retraso entonces discúlpenme. Ojala les haya gustado! Y si es así háganmelo saber en los Reviews. Ojala lean los demás capítulos y ahora me despido!<em>

_Jaxiro Out!_


	3. Segundo capitulo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Free!ES no son mios, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._

_**Advertencias: **__AU (alternate Universe). Momentos tortuosos para los protagonistas (pocos)._

_**Parejas:**__ MakoHaru, RinTori, ReiGisa, SouGou –Leve MomoTorio-_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2:<span>

El sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus límites. Los había aprendido en aquel lugar. De por si sus poderes lo hacían resistente al agua, a tal punto que llegaba a sentirse a gusto sumergido en ella. Casi puede sentir como el agua tocaba su piel en esa estrecha bañera en su baño. Le molestaba mucho el invierno.

En cambio ahora no importa en qué estación este. El todos los días sin falta se sumerge en el agua. No importa a qué hora ni que este él haciendo, ellos simplemente lo toman y lo sumergen. No alcanza a sentir el agua, ya que sabe perfectamente que al sumergirse ya no hay marcha atrás. Sabe que desde que está bajo el agua, los minutos comienzan a pesar y a sentirse horas.

En un desgarro de fuerza logra sacar su cabeza a la superficie. No espera ni un segundo para llenar de aire sus pulmones. Haruka se da cuenta que lo que hizo no les gusto nada a los hombres de vestir blanco. El de cabello negro simplemente los mira con desagrado e ira en sus ojos.

Uno de los hombres de blanco deja escapar una pequeña risa de sus labios, mientras se acerca a la parte superior de la piscina donde se encuentra el de ojos azules.

-Buen trabajo, N° 5.-Deja oír un tono amistoso en sus palabras- Tus resultados han sido muy altos en comparaciones a los otros _monstruos. _Coperas y eres resistente.-Sigue hablando con el falso tono.

Haruka, apenas ve al hombre acercarse, se afirma de lo primo que encuentra que en este caso sería la reja de metal que cubre la piscina. El sabe a qué punto quiere llegar. Ayer le hicieron una propuesta a la que él hizo oídos sordos, a causa de esto recibió castigos. Parece que el hombre quiere volver a tocar el tema.

-No lo acepto.-Hablo en voz baja por la, todavía, falta de aire.- Se lo dije ayer.-Continuo interrumpiendo la supuesta charla que quería entablar el hombre.

-Deberías volverlo a pensar. Es un trato justo.-Dice ahora con un tono más brusco.

-No pienso ser el juguete de nadie.

-Lucharas por tu país. Serás la carta bajo la manga de Japón. Un arma que ganara cualquier guerra.- Decía con entusiasmo.- Además te darán libertad de todo esto.

-Eso no es libertad.-Le escupió las palabras con furia.

El hombre de blanco callo, dio media vuelta y le dio indicaciones en voz baja a sus compañeros. Lo único que sintió después fue algo tirando con fuerza su pie, sumergiéndolo por completo nuevamente.

.

.

.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos. Sabía desde un principio que no debía confiar en los hombres que ayudaban a tenerlo encerrado allí. Aun así la propuesta era sumamente exquisita para él. Es verdad que la primera semana que se la propusieron lo rechazo, creía que ellos le mentían. Pero con lo que sucedió hoy no sabía qué hacer. Aun puede escuchar la voz del hombre diciéndole con tono deprimente esas palabras.

"_Nosotros solo obedecemos ordenes ¿sabes? No es como si quisiéramos encerrar a unos jóvenes como prisioneros. Esto es obra del gobierno, todos aquí pensamos que estamos haciendo lo correcto."_

Lo escucho con tanta sinceridad. Tiene sus dudas, pero la propuesta es otra razón para créeles. El de verdad quiere salir de aquí. Quieres ir con sus molestos padres y abrazar fuerte a sus entrometidas hermanas mayores que nunca pensó extrañar tanto.

Jugaba con las esposas de tamaño exagerado que rodeaban sus muñecas. Ya no aguantaba que lo vieran como una máquina para hacer escombros. Aunque el mismo sabía que su realidad no estaba tan alejado a eso.

-¡Nagisa!-Lo llama uno voz conocida y que últimamente resonaba en su cabeza.

-¡Goro-san!-Alegre se acerca a la puerta de su habitación.

El hombre que le había dicho aquello era él, es el único guardia en el que Nagisa puede confiar. Muchas veces su amigo le ha intentado convencer que sus compañeros no son malos en realidad, que solo son marionetas del gran jefe. Nagisa solo lo escucha y no confirma nada. Después de todas las atrocidades que le han hecho, no cree poder creer en las palabras que él dice. Le costó mucho creerle a este hombre que ahora es su amigo, solo cuando lo vio su lado más miserable pudo creer en sus palabras.

-¡Come lento! Me ha costado robarlo de la cocina.- Ríe al ver como el chico come rápido el plato que le trajo-He intentado hacer esto con tus compañeros, pero simplemente me ignoran o me tratan de sacar los ojos.

-No te conocen. Es normal-Dice más animado en comparación a su actitud antes que llegara.- Ohh… tenía tanta hambre~

-Se que a ustedes le dan bastante comida.-Le regaña- Lo tuyo es pura glotonería.

Suelen charlar dentro de la habitación del menor. En cierto modo Goro Sasabe le había tomado cariño a ese joven con cara de niño. Le traía comida extra, prendas para vestir nuevas y hasta le contaba a veces sobre planes que tenían sus compañeros para él y los demás que están encerrados.

-¿Sabes? Parece que ya se hartaron de rogarte.-Come un bocado de la comida en la bandeja- Hoy supe que ayer le propusieron a N°5 ser la nueva arma.

Casi se atraganta al escucharlo- ¡¿Qu-Que?! ¿Van por Haru-chan?-Alza la voz desesperado.

-No grites.-Le calla- No sabía nada de esto ¿ok? Parece que vieron potencial también en N°5, todos estaban hablando de él hoy.

El mundo se le fue abajo. No solo estaba perdiendo la posibilidad de escapar de allí, sino que estaba a punto de perder al único amigo que entendía por lo que estaba pasando. No hablaba casi nada con él, sus paredes eran muy gruesas, pero aun así a veces el de ojos azules le hablaba por un pequeño agujero que estaba en la pared que los separaba.

Ya era la hora de que terminara el descanso de Goro , así que se despidieron rápidamente.

Se quedo pensando. Aun así esas pequeñas conversaciones con Haru lo hacían sentir comprendido. Él era el único que sabía cómo se sentía. Haru sabía lo que es tener sus manos, unas manos que lo destrozan todo. No quería que se fuera, y menos para sufrir como una marioneta mas del gobierno.

.

.

.

Se sentía muy culpable. Pero a la vez le daba mucha rabia porque sabía que no era culpable de esto. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera. Su mente era un completo caos. No quería que su senpai sufriese más, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a alejarse de él. Aprendió a apreciarlo mucho, ahora se volvió más que cercano a él. Temía que ese aprecio avanzara demasiado.

"…_Maldición. ¿Cómo le explicare esto a Sakura?...Bueno, siempre puedo divorciarme. Pero ¿Y si después me no deja ver a los niños? ¡Ellos necesitan un padre! Aunque con este trabajo solo han recibido un padre ausente. ¡Hasta me perdí el cumpleaños de Rise por trabajar!_

_Ellas saben que las quiero mucho. Pero ya no aguanto las discusiones con Sakura"_

Intento no prestarle atención a los pensamientos del guardia e intento concentrarse en su propia mente. Estos últimos días por diversión se había entrometido a examinar los problemas de ese hombre. Peleas en el matrimonio, poco tiempo para dedicarles a sus hijas, planes de divorcio, eso era lo único que pensaba ese hombre. A Momotarou le deprimía de alguna manera también. Solo pensaba en sus problemas, en nada más. Aunque, en este momento, intenta ignorar esa voz que le transmite la vida estresante que lleva aquel hombre. Quiere pensar en sus asuntos. Pero siendo francos ¿Qué es lo que tenía que pensar tanto? Si para que las cosas pasen se necesitan acciones.

-Disculpa, Nitori-senpai. –Alcanzo a decir. Últimamente se le había hecho costumbre hablar solo. Pensaba que así no se volvería loco de soledad.-¡Soy un tonto entrometido! ¿Por qué me gusta tanto estar contigo?-Se tomaba la cabeza y se estira en el suelo. Agita un poco sus piernas haciendo pucheros.

De verdad que le daba rabia estar allí. Habían pasado ya 3 meses y medios desde que desapareció ¿Creía que si se dejaba capturar podría reunirse con él?¿En qué momento creyó que esta era una buena idea? En el medio mes que ha estado allí, se pudo dar cuenta de las cosas horribles que les hacen. Temía que su senpai no se encontrase bien, temía que no pudiera soportar todo eso. Pensaba siempre que 4 meses es un largo tiempo. Un escalofrío le bajaba por la espalda al pensar que su senpai ya abría "tirado la toalla".

Se sentía tan estúpido. Se supone que vino a sacarlo de allí, mas no pudo hacer nada. También le daba rabia el que Rin, su otro senpai, no haya cumplido su promesa. Él lo decía tan serio ,que no vio necesario examinar su mente para saber si mentía , el de verdad confió en las palabras del peli rojo. Se dio cuenta que se equivoco.

Por su egoísmo, su senpai está encerrado y perdido en el sufrimiento. Y ahora el debía ser castigo.

Se comienza a recostar en el suelo sin ánimos de subir a su cama. No quiere saber más de la vida del deprimente hombre, así que con la intención de dormir un poco se acomoda los brazos tras la cabeza. Cero los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, escucho la gran explosión.

Se incorporo rápido para poder alcanzar a ver quien lo provoco, pero lo que capturo su atención fue ver a un joven de ropas negras que también cubrían su rostro. El joven misterioso de ojos miel, igual que los suyos, golpeo en una parte en particular al hombre deprimente y lo dejo inconsciente en cosa de segundos. Se acerco a la puerta de su habitación y parecía intentar abrir su puerta. En la mente de Momotarou solo se le vino una palabra a la mente.

-…¿Hermano?-Pregunto iluso.-Eres tu ¿Cierto? ¡Eres tu! Pero…¿Cómo…?-Preguntaba algo desesperado y confundido.

La puerta ante él se abre rápida y bruscamente. El joven de ropas negras corre y se dirige a otra habitación. El joven misterioso ya con mayor facilidad abre la segunda puerta, la habitación N° esta no vio reacción alguna. Al contrario de la habitación N°6, que apenas la abrió vio una reacción, el chico rubio corrió a la habitación continua.

-¡¿Haru-chan?!-Busco con la mirada a su amigo, cuando lo encontró ,al fondo de su habitación, corrió rápido hacia el.- Vamos, tenemos que irnos. ¡No es un sueño, alguien abrió las puertas! ¡Vamos!.-Le habla apresurado, mientras intentaba poner de pie al chico que tenia la respiración agitada y el cuerpo todavía mojado.

El peli negro tenía la vista borrosa. Sentía los esfuerzos de Nagisa por levantarlo pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como para poder ayudarlo. Escuchaba los estruendos que venían de afuera de sus habitaciones, también veía demasiada luz. Su cuerpo no reacciono hasta que vio unos extraños objetos en el aire. Vio varios trozos de metal levitando. Su mente hizo_ Click_ .El que provocara eso solo podía ser Makoto.

Su cuerpo, que antes no le respondía, ahora actuaba casi por instinto. Se levanto del suelo con rapidez y tomo la mano del rubio, dirigiéndose hacia fuera con él.

-¡Nitori-sempai!-Escucho un grito casi ahogado. Una voz que el peli negro reconoció levemente.

Busco con la mirada el dueño del grito y se encontró con Momotarou arrodillado frente al cuerpo inconsciente de Nitori. Se notaba que el menor hacia intentos por despertar al de cabellos grises.

Nuevamente se escucho ruidos, pero esta vez de derrumbe. Humo se esparció por el aire, y de entre todo esa niebla gris aparecen Rin y Sousuke que se acercan a el inconsciente Nitori , a Momo y a Makoto. Ningún guardia a la vista, pero seguían siendo gente que no conocía para Haru y su desconfianza no se hizo esperar.

Soltó a Nagisa, necesitaba tener la mano libre, de otra forma podría dañar a su amigo. Apretó su puño con fuerza, no se noto cambio alguno hasta que abrió este mismo. Electricidad de gran potencia rodeaba su mano, hasta se podían ver las descargas que hacían en su palma, era impresionante que eso surgiera del cuerpo del peli negro. Con su arma de protección ya lista, miro con ojos agudos y desconfiados a los individuos allí.

-Haru…-La tierna voz del castaño resonó en los oídos del moreno.

Bajo su mano con asombro. Ese era Makoto. Su Makoto. Era la primera vez que lo veía en persona.

Los altavoces comenzaron a prepararse para algún anuncio. El más mayor de ojos miel, no le dio tiempo de escuchar que anunciaba. Se alejo un poco las ropas negras de su cuerpo y se dirigió a los presentes.

-¡Apresúrense! Nos queda poco tiempo.-Miro de re ojos al chico en el suelo.-Es muy pronto para que alguien muera, ¿Oyeron? ¡Alguien cárguelo y vámonos!-Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a correr.

Solo el más menor del grupo reacciono de inmediato a la orden. El menor, apenas escucho las instrucciones, tomo en brazos al inconsciente peli gris e intento correr detrás del mayor.

Los demás aun no podían asimilar las cosas, pero estaban consientes que no les quedaba demasiado tiempo. Finalmente los errores están unidos, ¡¿y lo único que hacen es mirarse entre sí?! Faltan pocos días para que la luna vuelva a teñirse de rojo. Es su oportunidad. La sirena roja parpadea y produce un sonido horrendo y molesto. Se escuchan correteos desde lejos. Es hora de moverse.

.

.

.

En una habitación elegante y llena de cosas valiosas a exhibición, se encontraba un peli azul sentado frente una pantalla que le mostraba todo lo que capturaban las cámaras de seguridad del lugar. Vestido con ropas sumamente caras, se encuentra sentado cómodamente junto a un hombre mayor, comienza a observar el movimiento que se ha producido en la plana 3 de ese edificio.

-Mira, hijo. –Le habla el hombre viejo.- Así de fuertes son ellos. No tienes que confiarte en la calidad de este recinto.

-…No me llames así.- Se queja con un mirar completamente serio.

-Te llamo así porque, te guste o no, eso es lo que eres ahora, "hijo".-Habla con firmeza y brusquedad- Y como tal, eres el segundo dueño de todo este lugar. Y también eres dueño de ellos.-Dice apuntando a las 8 personas que se ven corriendo en las cámaras de seguridad.

El joven de lentes suspira pesado al ver como ellos escapan. Su corazón se achica pensando en que deben sentirse libres y felices de salir de sus habitaciones, no saben que él es el encargado de no dejarles salir nunca de ese lugar.

-Es tu trabajo ahora-Habla nuevamente el hombre.- Mantén aquí lo que es tuyo. –Dice ya serio acercando se al rostro del más joven- Ja, ¿No te es divertido pensar que son de tu misma edad? Aun así tú eres mucho más superior a ellos.

El no quería ser superior a ellos. Tampoco quería ser dueño de todo lo que estaba heredando. No quería ser dueño de un horrendo lugar como ese. Pero lamentablemente estaba encerrado en esa pequeña jaula que limitaba cada movimiento que hacía. El solo quería escapar de todo eso. A ese vejete le podría parecer bello ese lugar, pero para el solo veía sufrimiento en el.

Se levanto de su asiento, y pidió permiso para retirarse. Tenía ganas de ver a su amiga, que en ese momento se encontraba en el cuarto de rehenes. En su cuarto de rehenes, siendo secuestrada por el lugar del cual era el dueño. El solo pensarlo hacia que se sintiera la peor persona del mundo. El solo quería ser libre de todo lo que heredaría.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews. Me motivan a traerles más intentos de FF de acción XD. Si no entienden los poderes de lo personajes todavía, es normal no se preocupen. Trato de dar pequeñas pistas por ahora para que durante la historia se vayan dando cuenta cuales son. Ok? Trate darle su pequeño momento a cada personaje. Para que sea justo! Todos son protagonistas en este FF. No le he dado los típicos poderes a los personajes, quise ser mas complicada en los poderes XD<em>

_Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos. Un besazo!_

_Jaxiro Out!_


	4. Tercer capitulo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Free!ES no son mios, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._

_**Advertencias: **__AU (alternate Universe). Momentos tortuosos para los protagonistas (pocos). Probable muerte de personajes._

_**Parejas:**__ MakoHaru, RinTori, ReiGisa, SouGou –Leve MomoTorio-_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3<span>

Sus ojos estaban vendados y sus manos atadas. En su mente intentaba crear un plan para poder zafarse del agarre de la gruesa cuerda con la que la ataron. Podía sentir el suelo frio, probablemente era metal. ¿Una jaula? Fue lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza. Se arrastro por el suelo hasta encontrar una esquina. Sabía que los guardias estaban frente a ella, así que estaba segura que no la verían si estaba en la esquina más alejada de ellos. Saco de su bolsillo trasero un pequeño papel que parecía envolver algo. Apretó con fuerza su puño y en un rápido pero sutil movimiento, separo las muñecas haciendo caer la cuerda como si de hilo se tratase.

-¡¿Quién les ordeno que la traten así?!-Decía una voz molesta.- ¿Gou-san? Espera. Te sacare ahora.-Se escuchaba la voz ahora más cercana a la chica.

-¿Rei?

La pelirroja alzo las manos buscando el cuerpo del de lentes. La acción hizo sorprender a los guardias, las preguntas sorprendidas de los varones solo hacían a Gou sentirse alagada. Rei echo a los guardias pidiéndole privacidad, a lo que obedecieron rápidamente. Ya Gou fuera de la jaula, Rei se dispuso a ayudarla a desatarse, ya que la chica no se quedaba atrás en nada.

-Es todo gracias a esto.-Le explico cómo se libero, mostrándole el trozo de papel que arrugado que tenía en sus manos

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto curioso el de cabello azul.-Ah. ¿Porque me preocupo por esto? Lo importante es que estas bien.-Se convence- Ven. Puedes quedarte en mi habitación si gustas, también te traeré algo para comer.- Rei intenta llevarla, pero la chica no se mueve ni un poco.

-No.-Responde decidida- Yo no podría descansar sabiendo que ellos están sufriendo allá afuera. Necesito ayudar a mi hermano.

La habitación se quedo en silencio por un momento. Rei estaba pensativo y algo agobiado por la petición de su amiga. Suspiro con cansancio después de meditarlo un poco.

-Sabes que no puedo ayudarte en eso.

-No quieres, que es diferente.-Le habla molesta. Después se resigna y entiende que no sirve de nada enojarse con su amiga.- Disculpa, lo que pasa es que aun no lo comprendo. Tú no eres así. Tampoco quieres esto ¿Verdad?- La chica extiende su mano frente a él.-Ven conmigo.

-…Tu no me entiendes.-Habla con un hilo de voz.

Una explosión se escucha. El suelo se estremece un poco.

-¡Ese es Ai¡ ¡Solo puede ser el!-Se emociona. Mira al de lentes y, sin pensarlo, agarra la muñeca del chico y lo obliga salir de la habitación corriendo con ella.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-Mira tras de sí , mientras corre- ¡No tenemos poderes como ellos! ¡Pronto nos alcanzaran!

-No, pero…-Habla agitada con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-¡Tenemos el regalo de Sousuke!

-¡¿Qué?!

.

.

.

-¡Esto es inútil! ¿Cómo se supone que sabes a dónde vas?-Habla Rin acercándose al mayor de todos que iba a frente a todos guiando.

-Conozco todo esto como a la palma de mi mano. Solo se paciente.

Nadie aparte de él peli rojo se atrevió a dudar del guía. Quizás porque ellos menos sabían dónde estaban o porque se mantenían concentrados en otra cosa. Makoto corría cerca de Haru, el de ojos verdes quería hablarle, cualquier cosa le bastaría, podría sonar tonto que en la situación en la que se encontraban lo que más quería era escuchar la voz del amante del agua.

Mientras Haru miraba con recelo y desconfianza a los que lo rodeaban, siempre cerca de Nagisa. Manteniendo su mano lista por si alguno se disponía a atacar de sorpresa. También al tanto de tener cerca al castaño que, recién descubrió, era la persona con la cual se escribía. Nagisa, aun con las manos encadenas, intentaba ayudar a el menor de todos a cargar al chico de cabello grises. Rin al notar esto decidió acercarse a ellos.

-Yo lo llevo.-Se ofreció y, al ver la negativa de los ojos miel, tomo por la fuerza el cuerpo del peli gris, acercando lo hacia él.

Apenas sintió las manos frías del peli rojo sobre su piel sus ojos e abrieron. Miro al responsable del tacto y se encontró con el rostro del mayor cerca del suyo. Fue cosa de un segundo, pero para el peli gris pareció mucho más. Su cabeza le dolió, pero no mostro gesto de ello. Solo reacción a lo que lo rodeaba cuando su poder comenzó a verse presente.

-¡A la derecha!-Grito con una fuerza que sorprendió a todos.

Nadie comprendió la razón del grito hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo donde debían escoger si ir hacia la derecha o la izquierda. Por el lado izquierdo se notaba como a lo lejos venían corriendo una cantidad grande de guardias armados.

-El camino más corto…-Se mordió el labio el guía. Parar luego guiar a todos por el lado derecho para continuar corriendo.-¡Tráiganlo aquí! – les indica.

Rin termina por cargar a Ai en la espalda y seguirle el paso de cerca a su guía. Todo el camino Nitori fue indicándoles el camino más seguro. Corrieron por un gran trecho antes de llegar por fin a un lugar donde las paredes cambiaban de color por fin. Una pared negra , de aspecto sucio y abandonado se encontraba frente a ellos. Considerando que esta se encontraba al final de un pasillo sin salida, el guía misterioso les ordeno rapidez que lo ayudaran a mover la gran puerta de acero que adornaba las paredes oscuras. No hizo falta que nadie se esforzara, ya que silenciosamente Sosuke se dirigió delante de todos y, como si se tratara de madera, abrió la puerta.

-¡Bien! ¡Todos entren rápido!-habla el mayor de ojos miel- Aquí estaremos seguros, pero apresúrense.

Haruka se aseguro que primero entrara Nagisa, quien estaba dejando que los demás entraran antes que él. Los guardias ya estaban demasiado cerca y Makoto desde adentro pudo apreciar que la gran mayoría tenían en la mira a Haru. Una larga mesa voló en el aire, esquivo a Haru y a Nagisa y golpeo de lleno a los guardias haciendo que retrocedieran. Haru se sorprendió por la acción, porque al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estaban tan cerca. Una fuerza invisible los empujo a él y a Nagisa rápidamente hacia adentro. Sousuke volvió a cerrar la puerta y, solo en ese momento, todos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

-¡Oigan! –llamo la atención de todos el guía, dirigiéndose a los últimos en entrar.- ¿Están bien? Les dije que se apresuraran. ¡Demonios! Me dieron un gran susto. Si Tachibana no los hubiera salvado ahora mismo estarían muertos.

El mencionado reacciono de inmediato.

-Disculpa…pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Se acerco a él- Aparte ¿Por qué nos ayudaste a escapar?

-Yo antes trabaje aquí.-Declaro dejando atónitos a el seguía con su tono simple de ahblar- Soy Seijuurou Mikoshiba. -Se presento ,mientras se quitaba las ropas que cubrían su rostro, fijando su mirada en el menor de todos, que en ese momento miraba sorprendido a su hermano mayor.-

Con cariño el menor abraza a su hermano mayor, casi podría decirse que parecía un niño pequeño.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto?! Debió ser muy difícil atravesar la seguridad. ¡Eres increíble!-Comenzó a hablar con admiración, a lo que su hermano solo rio.

-Disculpen por interrumpir pero…-Hablo Rin- Todavía no has respondido. ¿Por qué nos ayudaste a escapar de nuestras habitaciones? Trabajabas aquí, asi que no puedo confiar completamente en ti.

-No solo los ayudare a eso. Los sacare de aquí a todos.-Dice con firmeza.-Es verdad, trabaje aquí. Pero como a muchos otros no fue por voluntad propia. A nosotros nos obligan a trabajar aquí. Por eso, si queremos salir con la conciencia limpia, no maten a nadie ¿Entendieron?

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?-Habla Haru mirando con un poco de odio al ex guardia del lugar- Tu sabes lo que nos hacen, nos torturan.

-¡No ,Haru-chan! ¡El tiene razón!-interrumpe Nagisa- Goro-san también fue obligado a trabajar aquí. El es mi amigo y me traer comida gratis. La mayoría de los que trabajan aquí no es por su gusto, Goro-san dice que el gran jefe los obliga.

"El gran jefe" las palabras hicieron estremecer a los jóvenes que se encontraban allí. Si tiene tanto poder como para obligar a tanta gente a trabajar, debe ser difícil hacerle el tonto para poder escapara.

Rin se mostro a la defensiva con el mas mayor del grupo, junto a Haruka que también mostraba una desconfiaba grande ante el ex guardia. Estaban en un lugar grande y deshabitado, paso poco tiempo para que todos se dieran cuenta que estaban en un tipo de laboratorio. Se notaba que no se usaba hace mucho tiempo, ya que estaba lleno de telarañas y mucho polvo. Se aseguraron de trancar bien la puerta por donde entraron y de ver si no había otra entrada aparte de que ya conocían. Los forcejeos por abrir la puerta desde afuera pararon después de 2 minutos sorprendió a todos.

-El debe saber que estamos aquí…-Divago sus pensamientos en voz alta el mas mayor de los chicos.

-¡Espera! –Llama de nuevo la atención Rin- ¡Ellos tiene a mi hermana! Si se enfada por lo que hacemos pueden hacerle daño a ella. ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Lo sabes?-Se descontrola un poco el peli rojo. Sei retrocede un paso un poco alarmado por su actitud.

-No te preocupes.-Interrumpe el peli plata- Ella está bien.

Sorprende a la gran mayoría.

-Nitori-senpai … ¿Tus poderes aun funcionan?-Dice alegre el Mikoshiba menor acercándose al nombrado, para después ser apartado por el tiburón.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Dice Rin tomando los hombros del menor de ojos azules, asustándole un poco.- Ai ¿Cómo es que sabes cómo está Gou? Tus poderes habían desaparecido. ¿Cómo es que los recuperaste?

-¿Qué?...No entiendo nada. ¿Los conozco? -Dice extrañado el peli plata.-Yo… tuve una visión antes de la gran explosión.

Ahora si llamo la atención de todos, habiendo confesado que el no era el causante de la explosión. Todos pensaban que era el ya que la explosión había sido exactamente frente a su habitación.

-Ella estaba corriendo…-Continua- estaba junto a alguien. Pero ella está bien, no estaba dañada.

-¿No recuerdas quien es Gou?

-…No, lo siento.-Dice todavía extrañado por la expresión entristecida del peli rojo- Solo supuse que es tu hermana porque se parecen un poco.

Rin guarda silencio intuyendo que es lo que le paso al peli plata, se aleja un poco de él con leve decepción. Solo el menor de ojos miel se queda junto al de ojos azules.

-No es su culpa.-Les dice el mas mayor- El debe ser el N°9, uno de los experimentos fallidos de control mental.-Habla dejando a todos impactados.-Suena enfermo ¿cierto? Pero es verdad. Ese experimento fue probado en 3 chicos como ustedes. Consistía en dejar sus mentes en blanco, para poder tener un control total de sus cuerpos y poderes. Pero salió mal, dos de ellos murieron y solo uno sobrevivió pero sin alcanzar el éxito en el resultado. –Se acerco Nitori y le acaricio la cabeza- Lo lamento, muchacho.

Un silenció invadió el lugar. No quisieron pensar en lo que les esperaría si los atrapaban en su escape, y con lo recién narrado ya se hacían una idea de lo que harían con ellos. Después de esa "conversación" cada uno se fue por su lado. Nagisa hablaba con Sei sobre lo que le podía pasar a Goro si el jefe sabia que lo había ayudado, temiendo por el bien estar de su amigo. Rin se alejo del grupo y se fue a pensar solo a una esquina de la gran habitación, seguido de Sousuke que intenbaa sacarlo de esa esquina y convenciéndolo que no pensara en esas cosas ahora. Ai se quedaba en silencio al saber la causa de la pérdida de su memoria, ignorando las preguntas que le hacia el único chico que se quedo a su lado. Mientras que en un lado de la habitación algo interesante sucedía entre Makoto y Haru.

-Haru…-Lo llamo con una suave voz algo nerviosa- Eres tu ¿Cierto?

Makoto por fin se animo a hablarle. Claro, que para él siempre le fue fácil expresar su sentimiento por escrito, pero hablar frente a frente era algo totalmente diferente. Aun así, sus ansias por conocer su voz lo ahogaban. Quizás no era el lugar ni tampoco el momento apropiado, pero no tenía asegurado que en este plan de escape hubiera otro momento de "tranquilidad" como este.

-Si.-le contesto distraído y un poco cortante sin querer. Lo volteo a mirar- Hola, Makoto.

Un saludo normal sin mostrar mucha expresión en su rostro. Haru nunca pensó que tendría frente suyo a la persona con la que había compartido tantas emociones durante su encierro. Nunca pensó en verle de frente y poder hablarle. Lo imagino si, muchas veces en realidad, pero él no estaba preparado para esto. Solo respondió evasivamente, y se maldijo a sí mismo por ello.

-Por fin nos vemos. La verdad, nunca pensé que alguna vez estaríamos frente a frente.-Habla tranquilamente el castaño, sentándose junto a él.- Que bueno que no estés herido. Por un momento llegue a pensar que la explosión pudo haber dañado a algún de nosotros.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes.-Habla de la misma manera, intentado relajarse y ser menos cortante.- ¿Tu provocaste la explosión?

-¿eh? No, yo no lo hice.-Dice un poco sorprendido por la intuición de el de ojos azules.- No soy tan fuerte como para provocar eso. Además, tú sabes que eso no es lo que hago.

Makoto se llego a preguntar a sí mismo si esto estaba bien. El esperaba hablar sobre lo que sentían en este momento o sobre su ahora Haru se sentía un poco más cerca de la libertad que tanto quería. Pero por lo que notaba Haru estaba muy lejos de querer hablar de ese tema. Sus palabras eran evasivas a comparación de las conversaciones por escrito que se enviaban.

Makoto llego a creer que quizás solo él sentía especial aquellas palabras que se enviaban por avioncitos de papel. Que solo él se había enamorado durante esas charlas por escrito.

Sin querer pensar más en eso, decidió el comenzar a expresar lo que sentía, como en aquellas cartas con forma de avión.

-¿Crees que lo lograremos, Haru?-Le pregunta suavemente y con un toque de cariño en sus palabras, obteniendo ahora la completa atención del nombrado.

-…-Haru no logro responderle al notar el tono de voz que uso con él. Esa voz dulce que calzaba perfectamente con los mensajes que le había enviado y como, en varias ocasiones, se imagino que sería si es que aquellos mensajes le hablaran.

-Yo creo…-Comenzó a hablar primero, al recibir y malinterpretar el silencio de su compañero-que lo lograremos. No seremos muy fuertes, pero estando juntos creo que lograremos burlar a este lugar. Luchare hasta que lograr escapar de este lugar… por lo menos hasta asegurarme de que tu salgas de aquí.-Dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

Ahora si no cavia duda alguna de que él era Makoto. La forma en la que se expresaba lo decía todo. Haru esta vez sí estaba dispuesto a responderle de una forma mejor, pero su guía les había interrumpido antes de que comenzara a hablar.

-¡Chicos! Por allí atrás ahí algunas cajas, revisen lo que contienen. Tomen lo que sea útil y métanlo todo en mi mochila. No sabemos cuánto tiempo durara este escape.

Por obvias razones de prioridad en ese momento, decidieron dejar su conversación para más tarde. Ambos se levantaron y siguieron a sus compañeros que estaban registrando las cajas indicadas. Había comida en conserva de sobra. Guardaron la mayor cantidad posible en la gran mochila. Mientras guardaban las provisiones todos se mantuvieron en un incomodo silencio, y gracias a este Momo pudo percibir conversaciones importantes.

-¡Algo está pasando!-Habla alarmado, deteniendo las acciones de todos.-Lo puedo escuchar. Lo escucho, pero…

-¿Qué está pasando?-Hablo Sousuke- Dínoslo de una vez.

-¡Ellos no lo saben!-Habla bajito mientras se toca con ambas manos la cabeza.-No tienen idea… pero saben que es en esta planta.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes eso?-habla el castaño más que confundido.

-Yo no le. Los guardias lo saben.-Responde como si fuera algo normal.-Ah…se preguntan por las paredes destruidas.

Apenas Momo termina la frase, Sousuke siente un dolor punzante en uno de sus hombros. Se muerde los labios para evitar que alguna queja o palabrota saliera de su boca. Sus intentos de que nadie se diera cuenta fueron en vano.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto su amigo y ex compañero de habitación.

-Nada… -Mintió.

-Entonces avísale a tu cara, porque no pareciera que fuera "nada".

-Solo déjalo ¿Si? debí golpearme con algo al entrar.-

-La situación te puso serio. Bien por ti.-Hablo para fastidiar un poco al de mayor altura por su cortante respuesta.

No podía dejar que Rin se entere, Gou se lo había pedido. Pero no había pensado que dolería de esa forma. Sabía que los poderes eran parte del cuerpo y que si se Gou llegara a usarlos le dolería. También sabía que Gou no los usaría para cualquier capricho, ella debe estar en las mismas situaciones que el. Intento distraerse del dolor sintiéndose orgulloso de su decisión, su obsequio le ganaba por mucho a los típicos chocolates que todos los enamorados se regalaban.

Todos se alarmaron y decidieron dejar el lugar lo más rápido posible.

Se apresuran en llegar a la puerta, que Sousuke movió aguantándose el dolor, para salir rápido del lugar. Los pasillos estaban sorprendentemente vacios. Esa calma solo hacia surgir más miedo en los chicos. Salieron del pasillo cerrado de paredes negras, y antes de volver al camino el mayor comenzó a susurrar.

-Nanase-Llamo al de ojos azules- ¿Puedes encargarte de las cámaras?

Todos le dieron espacio al de ojos azules para que se posicionara frente a todos, teniendo una mejor vista del pasillo con cámaras. Haru, sin decir nada, miro fijo las cámaras de seguridad que estaban a la vista. El había echo muchas veces esto, y pensaba que se le haría fácil. Pero pasaron unos pocos segundos y aun no pasaba nada. Solo cuando frunció el seño con enojo una de las cámaras se apago de golpe.

-¡Muy bien, Haru-chan!-Le felicitaba su amigo rubio.

-¿Estas débil ,Haru?-Se acerca el castaño de bonitos ojos-Has hecho esto antes. Puedes hacerlo.-Le alienta al de ojos azules.

Haru se sintió mal. Todo era culpa de las pruebas que le hacían. Pero en parte se sentía culpable por no cuidar bien este don que tiene. El ama nadar, y por eso nunca cuido como se debía a su poder. Se culpaba por todas las tardes que estuvo en la piscina hasta oscurecer. Pensaba que por esa razón su don no era tan poderoso como antes.

Intento por segunda vez apagarlas todas de golpe, pero no funciono. Se resigno y las apago una por una. Cuando estaba a punto de determinar de apagar las cámaras que estaban en el pasillo, la luz se va. Todo queda negro y nadie puede ver nada.

-¿Fuiste tú, Haru?- Le pregunta Makoto.

Después de escuchar la negativa de Haruka todos se apresuraron a aprovechar el apagón y pasara rápido por los pasillos. Unas pequeñas luces de emergencia se encendieron iluminando poco y casi nada del pasillo.

Mientras corrían Haruka pudo notar que su amigo rubio se estaba quedando muy atrás, aligero el paso y para estar junto a él. De inmediato noto al rozan de su demora, esas grandes esposas que rodeaban sus muñecas aun. Vio por un momento lo pesadas que se veían y como el rubio daba su mayor esfuerzo en cargar con ese peso y correr al mismo tiempo.

-Te ayudare a cargarlas.-Le dice el moreno acercando sus manos a las del rubio. Pero este aparta las manos del moreno de inmediato.

-¡No! –dice asustado por que su amigo casi toca sus manos. Calmo su voz al ver la sorpresa de su amigo.-Digo… no es necesario, Haru-chan. Es mejor que no toques mis manos ¿Ok?-Dice mostrando una sonrisa avergonzada.

Haru no era tonto. El noto que en todo este rato que estuvimos en el comedor Nagisa no toco nada. Absolutamente nada. No se apoyo en nada y estuvo todo momento con las manos al aire. Su amigo nunca le había hablado del don que poseía, y tampoco pensaba preguntarle porque por alguna razón no debe haberle dicho el mismo.

El amante del agua dejo sus sospechas para otro momento. Los demás se detuvieron en seco y el no entendía el por qué. Hasta que escucho los gritos de una chica llamando a uno de sus compañeros de escape.

-¡¿Gou?!-Grito Rin al oír la voz de su hermana.

-¡Hermano! ¡Rin! ¿Dónde estás?-Hablo la chica que aun no estaba a la vista.

La luz volvió a parpadear y se apago nuevamente, dejando todo completamente oscuro. Rin, desesperado, comenzó a sacudir a Haru para que hiciera que las luces se encendieran y el pudiera ver a su hermana. Todos comenzaron a intentar calmar a Rin, y nadi se dio cuenta que una pequeña luz producida por un encendedor se acercaba a ellos.

Nagisa quería ayudar también a separar a ese par, pero al no poder usar sus manos su utilidad era limitada. Es por eso que fue el único tan distraído para notar aquella pequeña luz. Se comenzó a acercar a ella ,separándose de los demás, y vio que aquel encendedor lo traía un joven de lentes que apenas lo vio se volteo a gritarle a su amiga.

-¡Gou! ¡Aquí están!-Habla sonriendo por descubrir de donde venían las voces de los amigos de la peli roja.

Las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaron un poco al ver al joven de lentes, que con una sonrisa esperaba a que lo siguiera su amiga. No supo porque sus ojos le llamaban a que él los mirara. Se quedo tan embobado mirando aquellos ojos violeta que no se dio cuenta cuando Rin lo empujo para poder ver mejor a su hermana.

Nagisa perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el chico de lentes. Rápidamente pensó en sus manos ¡¿Donde estaban sus manos?! Y su miedo no fue para menos. Porque al caer sobre elde lentes, sus manos estaban posadas sobre el pecho de este.

Un grito desgarrado hizo que el rubio apartara, lo más rápido que pudo, sus manos del cuerpo ajeno.

Sus manos que todo lo destruyen, habían tocado a una persona.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Disculpen por traer el tercer capítulo tan tarde. Ojala les gustado el capitulo! Mi compu se le ocurre morir a último momento y me borro todo lo que llevaba del capítulo. Ya sabía que me iba a atrasar así que decidí hacerlo un poco más largo a los otros dos capítulos (aprovechando que tuve que escribirlo de nuevo) Ojala algunas dudas se le hayan aclarado en este capítulo, aunque quizás notaron que me gusta dejar en misterio algunas cosas.<em>

_Ahora subiré capítulos los domingos por recomendación de una amiga (y también porque hoy es domingo C,: ) Nada más que decir!_

_ Jaxiro Out_


	5. Cuarto capitulo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Free!ES no son mios, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._

_**Advertencias: **__AU (alternate Universe). Momentos tortuosos para los protagonistas (pocos). Probable muerte de personajes._

_**Parejas:**__ MakoHaru, RinTori, ReiGisa, SouGou –Leve MomoTorio-_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 4<span>

-Así que se ha ido con ellos.-Habla con fingida tranquila el hombre mayor- Y para variar, está escapando con esos monstruos.-Suelta una gran carcajada junto con sus palabras- Que niño más estúpido. ¿Quién no querría heredar todo este lugar? ¡Este lugar es hermoso!

El hombre mayor estaba sentado frente a las cámaras que se mantenían en negro.

-¡Señor,Ryugazaki! Se ha cortado la electricidad en todo el edificio. El generador de emergencia solo alcanza a entregar luz a la primera planta y, por supuesto, a su oficina.-Habla un guardia entrando agitado a la oficina del hombre.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-No lo sabemos, señor. Localizarlo sería imposible en este momento.-Habla temeroso- A no ser que este en la primera planta, pero está llena de guardias y dudo mucho que este allí.

-Manda a que revisen las demás plantas.-Habla serio- Si no encuentran a ese mocoso, todo mi esfuerzo será desperdiciado. Seguro está haciendo nuevos amigos.-Le habla al guardia- Donde están los monstruos, esta mi hijo.

-Si lo que dice es correcto, señor. Entonces ellos no dejaran que le traigamos a su hijo.

-No se preocupen.-Habla riéndose un poco de la preocupación del guardia.- La clave es nombrar a mi esposa. Cuando tengan a Rei frente a ustedes, nombren a su madre y el solo ira con ustedes.-Habla levantándose de su asiento- Eso si asegúrense que este frente a ustedes, sino no funcionara.

.

.

.

Sousuke volvía a tocar el pecho del de lentes sin obtener ningún cambio. Al quitar sus grandes manos del cuerpo ajeno, las notables quemaduras se dejaban ver otra vez.

-Lo intente. Parece que esto solo funciona con mi piel.-Le habla a Rin, que le da espacio a su amigo para sentarse junto a él.- Disculpa.-Habla mirando al de lentes ahora, desde donde estaba sentado.

-No importa.-Habla serio y adolorido, mientras se vuelve a abrochar su camisa- No es tu culpa.

Por su parte, Nagisa se mantenía lejos del grupo. Todos rodeaban a Rei y trataban de ayudarlo con sus quemaduras. Nagisa estaba muy deprimido para siquiera ir a ofrecer una disculpa, sentía miedo al rechazo de esta. Después de todo ,fue obra de sus manos, de sus descuidos. Sus manos estuvieron sobre Rei apenas un segundo. Sin embargo, solo eso basto para provocarle quemaduras al chico. El rubio no se lo podía creer. Ya de por si le deprimía saber que cada cosa que tocaba se destruía o perdía su forma original en los casos menores. Pero nunca pensó que también podría producir algo en las personas. Mejor dicho, no quería aceptar que también a las personas les hacía daño. Sintió que merecía esas grandes y pesadas esposas.

Sintió que merecía estar en ese lugar por ser solo un objeto destructivo.

-Nagisa.-Le llamo una voz más que familiar.

-¿Haru?-Levanto la vista incrédulo- ¿Por qué no estás con los demás?

-Vine a buscarte. Ellos se están preparando para seguir.

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo está el chico? ¿Podrá seguir con las quemaduras? ¿Está muy enfadado conmigo?- Pregunto ansioso.

-Está bien, creo. El dice que puede seguir de todas formas.

-Que bueno…-Suspiro con alivio.

Nagisa son un poco de miedo siguió a Haru para poder reunirse nuevamente con los demás. Nagisa esperaba un rechazo de parte de su grupo, pero este pareció no tomar en cuenta el daño que recién acababa de hacer. Rin seguía abrazando a su hermana incontables veces con Sousuke solo sonriendo ante el acto, mientras que Ai y Momo ayudaban a Rei a proteger con pedazos de tela sus quemaduras.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-Pregunto Haru acercándose a Sei

-Si, en poco tiempo más.-Dice sonriendo al ver al par de hermanos- No debemos atrasarnos y menos en mitad de los pasillos.-Mira a Nagisa.- Pensé que con esas cosa no podías hacer funcionar tu poder.

-Antes no podía, pero se han hecho más débiles.-Habla avergonzado de su anterior acto- Era mejor cuando estaban nuevas. Porque no podía destruir nada aunque quisiera.

-Con razón.-Deja salir una risa.- Ahora todo me calza. Tu no das pelea como ese grandote de halla. Si no fuera por eso, seguramente tu habitación seria mucho mas reforzada que la de Sousuke.

Todo era verdad. Nagisa nunca dio pelea contra los guardias. Incluso era el error considerado más tranquilo. A pesar de tener un gran y poderoso don, no lo usaba para nada. Siempre mantenía sus manos en alto y nunca tocaba nada. Incluso cuando comía, parecía un perrito por la posición que usaba.

-Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí.- Habla Seijurou ,mientras que todos ya estaban listos para partir. –Ah casi se me olvidaba.-Se dirige a la peli roja al notar que Rei no estaba de humor para contestar a su duda.- ¿Ustedes fueron los que provocaron esas explosiones?

-No. No fuimos nosotros.- Mintió Gou sintiéndose mal por los chicos, pero sabía que era necesario por el bien de Sousuke.

-¡Maldicion! ¿Entonces quien será? Los únicos que tienen poderes aquí son ellos. A no ser que…-Se queda pensativo por un momento, dudando de lo que iba a decir.

-¡Espera! ¿Hay otras personas con dones aparte de nosotros?-Se sorprende Makoto.

-No, exactamente. –Dice entre dientes el mayor. Se notaba en su cara que no debió abrir la boca.

-¿Hay algo más que no sepamos?-Pregunta Sousuke cargándose, nuevamente ,la gran mochila que no era ningún problema para el.- No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Hay muchas cosas que no saben.-Responde apresurado. –No nos preocupemos de eso ahora. -desvía el tema- ¡Nitori! Te necesito al frente.

-¡¿Ai?!-Grita emocionada la chica, no se habia dado cuenda de la presencia del menor. Apenas lo encontró con la miraba corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.- ¡Ai! ¡Me alegra mucho que estés bien!- Se le escapan unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-No te molestes, Gou- Rin se acerca al par- El no puede recordar nada.-Habla en tono triste.

-Lo siento.-Habla el menor peli plata- Aunque… tu cara… tu aroma, me parecen familiares.

-Eso me basta, Ai.- Sonrieun poco triste la peli roja- Y el hecho de que estés bien, claro. –Habla cariñosa con el chico.

-De verdad lo siento…-Apenas termina de hablar, otro dolor de cabeza agudo lo ataca-

-No te esfuerces.-Le habla el chico dientes de tiburón.-Yo te ayudare a recordar cuando salgamos de aquí-Le acaricia los cabellos plateados y en su rostro casi se ve una sonrisa.-¡Ahora ,apresúrate y vayámonos de aquí!

Comenzaron a correr nuevamente. Era difícil saber donde estaban en la oscuridad, solo gracias a las luces de Rei y Gou pudieron distinguir los caminos. Nitori no podía hacer mucho ya que la oscuridad también le dificultaba. Por un rato hubo un silencio y solo se podían escuchar el sonido de los pies de todos al correr.

Nadie se atrevía a iniciar con el mayor la plática que le había dejado pendiente a todos. Solo el mas menor de todos se atrevió a sacar el tema con su hermano.

-¿Quiénes son, hermano?-Le dice casi serio. Decidió continuar al ver el rostro en duda del mayor- Las otras personas con poderes. Los nombraste antes. ¿Cómo son? ¿Son más fuertes que nosotros?

-El casi no es una persona.-Le dice completamente serio.- Se puede decir que es más fuertes que ustedes.- Sorprendió a todos.- No se preocupen, es casi imposible que les hagan daño.-Dijo ahora sonriendo para tranquilizar a los chicos.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta Makoto.

-Bueno… en primer lugar porque están en la plata subterránea.

-¿En qué planta estamos nosotros?-Pregunta Nagisa.

-Estamos en la tercera planta.-Le responde Rei mirándolo, a lo que el rubio se pone nervioso- Es la planta más alta del edificio.

-¿Cómo bajaremos? Debe estar llena de guardias…-dice un preocupado Ai.

- Simple. No bajaremos.- Soltó el mas mayor.

Varios se sorprendieron antes esto, solo unos pocos comprendieron a lo que se refería. Era riesgoso bajar y es más que probable que se encuentren con los guardias. Haru comenzó a comprender cuál sería la única solución a este problema. Estaba casi seguro cual era el plan del mayor. Sei se detuvo unos momentos y brevemente les comento su plan. Según Sei solo bastaba con ir a una cámara especial, una sala donde prueban resistencia a los guardias que viene a trabajar a este lugar y , en especifico, a esta planta donde cuidan a los chicos con dones.

Les conto que el casi no aprobó el test de resistencia, no entro en detalles de cómo era pero les dijo que era parecido a las pruebas que les hacen a ellos cada día.

Como solo entraban personas sin poderes a ese lugar, las paredes eran "débiles" si las comparamos a las que están en las habitaciones de los chicos y las que hay en la mayor parte de la planta.

-La habitación esta al fondo de esta planta, justo al lado de un gran ascensor –Les explicaba a todos- Sosuke, estoy seguro que con tu fuerza la podrás derribar, pero si te hace falta ayuda no olvides que los chicos también tienen poderes. No te lastimes salvándonos.

El peli negro asintió con el cabeza, atento a lo que decía el mayor que estaba muy serio, mientras que los demás imitaban en comportamiento de este.

Las explicaciones no duraron mucho y cuando la charla termino todos se dispusieron a seguir su camino. Todos veían más y más cerca su tan deseada libertad. Es por eso que sus ilusiones murieron cuando escucharon pasos corriendo desde la oscuridad hacia ellos.

Algunos se pusieron a la defensiva y otros simplemente aguantaron el aliento. Ninguno emitió ningún sonido con la esperanza de poder camuflarse en la oscuridad al apagar el encendedor.

-¿Nagisa?

Las rodillas del rubio temblaron al escuchar esa voz. Rápidamente robo el encendedor y lo prendió, solo cuando pudo ver al dueño de la voz dio un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Goro-san!-Dijo para después acercarse con mucha alegría en su rostro.

-¡Nagisa, esto es importante!- Miro a los demás que se acercaban un poco más confiados del guardia.- ¡Esto es para ustedes también!-Continuo- Un grupo de guardias viene hacia aquí. Tienen que moverse. ¡Rápido! Pueden bajar a las demás plantas por un ascensor que esta al fondo.

-Pero no bajaremos.-Le explica Nagisa- No es necesario. Saldremos directamente desde esta planta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cómo salvaran a los niños?!

-¿Niños?- Casi dijeron todos a la vez.

Goro se dio cuenta en ese momento de los planes de Sei. Ellos antes se habían puesto de acuerdo para salvarlos a todos, pero su compañero Sei no había seguido los planes como corresponde. Con una mirada acusadora y con notable enfado se acerco Goro al guía del grupo.

-¡¿Piensas abandonar a los niños?!-Casi le grito en la cara- Ese no era el plan.

-¡Ese plan era muy complicado!- Se excusa- Y riesgoso para todos. Además, no estamos seguros que funcionara. Este plan es mejor. ¡Después venimos por los niños!

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-Le grita- ¡No sabes que es lo que ese monstruo le hará a los niños si ellos se llegan a escapar!

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!-Grito Makoto confundido y preocupado.-¿De qué niños hablan?

Era la pregunta que todos se hacían.

-Los niños del laboratorio.-Les dijo Goro hablándoles a los chicos.-

-¡Pero mi hermano nos dijo que los únicos con poderes aquí somos nosotros!

-El no es como ustedes.-Les dijo frustrado Sei cabizbajo- El no entro con poderes a este lugar. Le insertaron ADN de ustedes para poder darle poderes…. Hicieron todo tipo de experimentos con el.

-¡Y tú querías abandonarlo aquí!-Le grita enojado nuevamente.

-¡Lo hago porque el ya no tiene alternativa!- Le responde Sei-¡Que vida le puede dar el mundo exterior a un niño que casi no es humano. El no come, no habla, y apenas se mueve!

-Ahora no es solo el, Mikoshiba.-Le dice levemente tranquilo y sosteniendo el aliento- Ahora hay una niña. Una bebe.

Todos los chicos se quedan sin respirar ante la declaración. Ya de por si les sorprendía y mucho lo que estaban discutiendo, pero la última declaración de verdad dejo helados a todos. Al guía le hirvió la sangre al escuchar aquello. Una mezcla entre pena , frustración y culpa lo invadían. Tenía rabia de si mismo por siquiera pensar en escapar de ese lugar dejando a una criatura tan pequeña e indefensa en manos de ese horrible hombre.

Todos estaban propuesto a reclamar y quejarse del plan se Sei, pero unos ruidos los detuvieron. Gritos y correteos se escucharon a lo lejos. Se dieron cuenta que estuvieron mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

-¡Abran los ojos!-Grito Goro- ¡Ellos también quieren salir!¡Solo sálvenlos!

El sonido de los disparos se comenzó a escuchar más fuerte. Los chicos corrieron por donde Nitori les indico que era seguro. Todos se alejaron del lugar como pudieron, todos menos el mayor en el grupo.

Uno de los disparos le alcanzo la pierna, pero el aludido no emitió queja alguna y solo se mordió el labio aguantando el dolor. No le hablo a nadie y tampoco pidió ayuda al verse en el suelo. El único consuelo que tuvo en ese momento es ver como su pequeño amigo rubio se alejaba junto con sus compañeros iguales a él. Solo deseaba que ese pequeño y sus nuevos amigos fuera libres. No quería atrasar su escape pidiéndoles ayuda con su pierna herida.

Si moría en ese lugar, por lo menos estaría feliz de haberles informado de los niños. El niño y la bebe merecían la misma libertad que los chicos. El mayor pego la cabeza al suelo y espero que los guardias lo encontraran pronto e hicieran lo que deben hacer. Eso no era nada desconocido para Goro.

* * *

><p><em>Holaa! Ahora si no llegue tarde! Sii! Creo que me pase con el drama un poco en este capítulo y no le di mucha importancia a los personajes. Pero no se preocupen. El próximo capítulo tendrá más de los personajes. Aquí solo quería que se vayan acostumbrando al entorno y a la situación de ellos ¿ok? Ok C: ¡Perdóneme por no centrarme en los personajes! Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y ojala los pueda ver en el reviews.<em>

_Jaxiro Out!_


	6. Quinto capitulo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Free!ES no son mios, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._

_**Advertencias: **__AU (alternate Universe). Momentos tortuosos para los protagonistas (pocos)._

_**Parejas:**__ MakoHaru, RinTori, ReiGisa, SouGou –Leve MomoTorio-_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 5:<span>

_El peli plata intenta esconderse tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas blancas de aquella gran cama donde había despertado. Destapo un poco su rostro para verificar si su exsenpai aun seguía dormido. Al confirmar la sospecha, con mucho cuidado de no despertar al mayor, se estiro para alcanzar su mochila. Saco un par de prendas de la mochila para poder cambiarse de ropa, también saco una pequeña cajita adornada. _

_El peli plata se dio el gusto de admirar por unos segundos la cajita, antes de abrirla y sacar de su interior un collar con una esfera con un diseño brillante en ella. Lentamente y con cuidado se dispuso a colocar aquel accesorio en el cuello de su novio._

_Logrando con éxito su misión, se dio el tiempo de observar con una tierna sonrisa el cuello del dormido peli rojo junto a él. El collar con la esfera adornando su cuello anteriormente desnudo. Su vista bajo al bien formado pecho del mayor y su mente se perdió al ver ausencia de ropa. Solo escuchar la alarma de su celular hizo que volviera a la realidad y se preocupara de que esta despertara al mayor._

_-¿Gou-san?-Contesto lo más bajito que pudo._

_-¿Ai-chan? ¿Por qué hablas así?-Dijo extraña la peli roja en la otra línea- Bueno importa. Ahora ¿Rin ya vio tu regalo? ¿Qué te regalo él? ¡Cuéntamelo, Ai-chan!-Habla emocionada._

_-Rin-senpai todavía no despierta.-Habla conteniendo la emoción también._

_-¡Ai-chan! Rin ya no es tu senpai.-Le regaña la peli roja- Salen hace ya mucho tiempo, hasta te considero mi cuñado. Ahora que cumplen un año más deberían ponerse sobre nombres lindos. También le hablare sobre esto a Rin._

_-¡Pero ya me acostumbre a decirle así!-dice en un suspiro encontrándole un poco de razón a lo que decía la peli roja- Creo que primero le hablare sobre mis poderes y después le pondré un sobre nombre.-Hablo nervioso y con notable miedo._

_-Ai –chan…-Le nombra preocupada- No te preocupes, solo dile lo que me dijiste a mí. Explícale como sucedió y que paso hace poco. El nunca te delataría. El te quiere demasiado.-Intento animar al menor.- Apuesto que cuando se lo cuentes va a decir algo como "Yo te protegeré" y querrá ser el héroe.-se burlo la chica._

_Juntos rieron, despues platicaron un poco y colgó la llamada. Puso su celular en silencio y lo guardo. No quería tener ninguna cosa que pudiera distraerlo en ese momento. El prometió no esconderle nada a su pareja y ahora tenía que contarle lo que hace dos semanas se dio cuenta que le pasaba a su cuerpo y mente. Tenía que contarle a Rin lo que sucedió esa noche cuando vio a la luna teñida de rojo. Solo esperaba que con todo lo que estuviera saliendo en las noticias últimamente, Rin no temiera de él._

_No era normal soñar con cosas que al día siguiente suceden, pequeños aciertos que han tenido nervioso al peli plata. Tampoco es normal poder predecir cuando alguien está cerca sin mirar, pero Ai lograba hacerlo. Podía presenciar cuando algo o alguien está en peligro, hasta puede predecir alguna acción segundos antes de que ocurra. Nada de él últimamente era normal._

_Ai solo esperaba que Rin lo entendiera._

Los disparos dejaron de escucharse. Los chicos apenas se dieron cuenta de aquel detalle, ya que en sus mentes solo estaba escapar de ese lugar y perder de una vez a los guardias. Los que iban adelante ya podían ver las luces de emergencia que tenía el gran ascensor, también un poco la escalera junto a ella.

Rápidamente bajaron por las escaleras.

Apenas llegaron a la segunda planta se dieron cuenta que esta no era como la planta superior. La segunda planta tenía solo un gran y espacioso pasillo oscuro.

Bloquearon las escaleras, así que cualquiera que bajara no podra alcanzarlos. Con la entrada tapada decidieron darse un pequeño respiro. Ya estaban en la segunda planta y no sabían dónde dirigirse. Sei, Gou y Rei estaban muy cansados en comparación a los demás chicos. Rin tomo el encendedor de su hermana, mientras la ayudaba levantarse y recuperar el aliento. Ilumino una puerta y al no ver otras más cercanas, la abrió pensando que era la salida. Todos se acercaron a la puerta que no se dejaba ver muy bien en la oscuridad. Entraron todos detrás de Rin y Gou. Haru apenas piso dentro de la habitación sintió un escalofrío bajar por su columna vertebral. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba, la puerta se había cerrado fuerte mente detrás de todos.

Las luces se encendieron de golpe y ,al ver a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta que estaban en un espacio pequeño. No parecía una habitación. Más bien daba la sensación de estar en el fondo de un poso, lamentablemente la realidad no estaba tan lejos de eso. Al mirar hacia arriba se dieron cuenta que las paredes que los rodeaban no tocaban el techo. En vez de tocar el techo, estaban perfectamente colocados unos barrotes de metal. Y, a pesar de estar muy lejos del alcance de los chicos, ellos sabían que aquellos no estaban allí por nada.

Haru intento abrirla puerta con brusquedad y desesperación. El reconocio aquella habitación en cosa de segundos, sabía lo que se venía para todos.

Nadie entendía nada, a excepción de Haru. El amante del agua solo se dedicaba a intentar abrir la puerta, mientras que los demás estaban apretados en aquel lugar tan reducido. No paso siquiera un minuto antes de que el agua se comenzara a sentir en los pies de todos. El lugar se estaba llenando rápido de agua. Sosuke intento abrir la puerta, pero el espacio reducido y el riesgo de hacerle daño a sus compañeros se lo impedía.

El agua ya les estaba llegando al cuello a los mayores. Gou estaba siendo cargada por Rin para que a esta no le alcanzara el agua al ser la más baja. Seguido de la chica estaba Ai , el chico luchaba por mantener su cabeza en alto para que el agua no le alcanzase la nariz, Momo le ayudaba poco y casi nada al verse el también en problemas. Los vendajes improvisados de Rei estaban desatándose y las muecas que hacia el de lentes indicaba que el dolor estaba volviendo. Nagisa rápidamente hundió su cabeza e intento ayudar a atar los vendajes otra vez, pero un jalón de su ropa lo hizo volver a la superficie.

-Todavía tienes aire. Guarda fuerzas para cuando venga lo peor.-Le dijo Makoto. Haru estaba a su lado, este fue quien lo había jalado hacia lo superficie.

-¡Pero los vendajes se desataron!-Se quejo- ¡Solo tengo que atarlos otra vez y …!

-¡Nagisa! –Le nombro el de ojos azules- Yo sé lo que vendrá después.

-¡Pero…!-El rubio estaba dispuesto a seguir discutiendo, pero una mano toco su hombro haciendo voltear hacia el herido.

-No te preocupes…Anda y ayuda a romper la puerta rápido ¡Por favor!-Decía con seguridad pero con algo de miedo también en su voz.

Nagisa casi no tocaba el suelo y el peso de sus esposas lo hundían. Aun así le daba prioridad a la herida del de lentes. Además, que era en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento. Intento repetidas veces destrozar la puerta tocándola, pero no pasaba nada. Sus manos se movían lentamente bajo el agua, no lograban destrozar la puerta. Después de asumir que sus destructivos poderes estaban "apagados" de alguna manera, en lo único que pensaba era en ayudar a Rei sabiendo que no le hará daño.

El agua seguía subiendo y los pies de todos ya no tocaban el suelo. Haru, Makoto ,Sousuke y Sei dejaron de intentar abrir la puerta. Los barrotes ya se veían más cercanos y todos tenían miedo que su escape llegara hasta allí.

Pensaban que los poderes de Nagisa habían desaparecido. No se preguntaban el porqué, sino que solo aceptaban esta conclusión. Haru sufría cada vez que el agua aumentaba y, el tratar de usar sus poderes, esta solo hacía que el dolor aumentara.

Sus respiraciones comenzaban a dificultarse, sus pulmones comenzaban a fallar y a pedir aire. Haru aun intentaba abrir la puerta, era el único que seguía sumergiendo su cabeza para golpear el duro metal de la puerta. Haru era el único al que le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para seguir intentandolo. Makoto intentaba de convencer a Haru que dejara de sumergirse, que aprovechara el tiempo antes de que se llene el lugar con agua y no pueda respirar nadie. El de bellos ojos verdes se canso de solo hablarle y ,en un arranque de frustración, jalo a Haru con fuerza hacia arriba.

-¡Haru! ¡Detente!-Le grita entre todo el bullicio de sus compañeros- Ya déjalo…intentaremos salir por arriba.-Habla ahora con cansancio y tristeza-

-No se puede.-Hablo para volverse a sumergir. El de ojos verdes lo volvió a jalar, aquel acto ahora hizo enojar a Haru- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Yo nunca pude salir! ¡No se puede!

-¡Haru…!

-¡Trato de sacarnos de aquí! ¡Nos dejaran aquí por mucho tiempo! ¡Tú sabes que suelen dejarme por casi una hora!

-¡Haru, no estás solo!-Le grita tomando sus hombros-¡Todos estamos aquí!¡Yo estoy aquí!-Le dice mirándolo a los ojos- ¡Ellos están intentando sacarnos de aquí también!¡Buscan la manera de salir...!-La falta de aire le estaba comenzando a afectar-Deja eso y respira…-Dice más ligero- Yo estoy contigo, Haru.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Haru diera un pequeño vuelco. Entre todo el ruido que hacían sus compañeros por tratar de buscar una salida, el en ese momento solo pudo escuchar la voz de Makoto. Se sintió culpable por haber sido tan cortante con al antes. Se quedo callando y bajo la mirada, ya faltaba poco para que se llenara por completo y se prometió a si mismo esperar al momento con Makoto a su lado.

-Cuando lleguemos hasta arriba intentare romper los barrotes.-Les indicaba Rin.- Sosuke también intentara romperlos. Si unimos fuerzas seguro podremos romperlos.

-¡Ellos están afuera esperándonos!-Habla el más joven de los Mikoshiba-¡Tienen armas, pero son novatos!-Habla sujetándose de la pared y ayudando al peli gris a flotar mientras subía el agua.

-¡Eso es, hermanito!-Le felicita su hermano mayor, al haber leído las mentes de los guardias y haber anunciado ese importante dato- Si están esperándonos, entonces tendremos que ser rápidos. Matsuoka, Yamazaki ¿Pueden hacerlo?

-Usare toda mi fuerza.

-Hare todo lo que pueda.-Hablo serio, mientras que deja a su hermana en los brazos de Sei.- ¡Gou, no digas nada y quédate con el!

-¡Puedo nadar sola!-le dice la chica.

-¡Mejor no le discutas!-Le sugiere el mayor.

-¡Ah! ¡Se ahoga!-Grita asustado Ai- ¡Está a punto de acabarse su aire! "¡Nagisa-kun!"-Comienza a decir cosa al azar y nadie entendía por qué.

-¡¿Qué pasa ,Ai?!-Habla también asustado el peli rojo.

-¡REI!-Grita la única chica, notando la ausencia de su amigo y acordándose que este mismo no sabía nadar.

.

.

.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de los dos chicos. Estuvieron tan preocupados por encontrar una salida que no notaron cuando Rei se estaba ahogando, Nagisa fue el único que estaba atento a todo lo que le pasaba al de lentes. En ese tipo de situaciones sueles, egoístamente, pensar solo en ti mismo, en tu seguridad, en el aire que a ti te falta. Pero Nagisa en ese momento solo podía pensar en Rei. Es por eso que apenas noto que Rei ya no podía mas consigo mismo, el rubio comenzó a ayudarlo a mantenerse en la superficie.

El tenia que hundir su cabeza, a él le tenía que faltar el aire. Pero le reconfortaba el hecho de Rei pudiera respirar y mantenerse en la superficie. Nagisa no pensaba en lo que hacía, así era él, solo se guio por su instinto y su necesidad de ayudar a el chico que hirió. Goro-san lo dejo y se sacrifico por todos, ahora él se preguntaba si debía ser el siguiente.

Los reclamos del de cabello azul no pararon, el se oponía a que el rubio sacrificara sus minutos de aire por el. Rei, en un intento de nadar solo, empujo a Nagisa con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. El pensaba que, aunque no sabía nadar, podría mantenerse flotando. No pensó en que el agua había subido mucho y que la profundidad de la "piscina" seria mayor a la que se imaginaba. Movió rápido los brazos, pero esto no sirvió de nada. Su cabeza termino hundiéndose y no alcanzo de agarrarse de alguien.

Escucho como su amiga peli roja gritaba su nombre. Pensó en ese momento que sería su fin, el espacio era reducido y difícil de nadar. Pensaba que sus compañeros no sacrificarían los últimos momentos de aire que le quedaban por salvarlo. Se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado cuando sintió una brazos jalando de él con mucha fuerza. Estos mismos brazos pesaban también, seguramente por las esposas que los rodeaban. Aunque Nagisa jalara con toda su fuerza, la superficie aun se veía lejana para ambos. Las esposas hacían la tarea más difícil.

.

.

.

-¡Tengo que ayudar a Rei! ¡El no sabe nadar!-Grita la preocupada peli roja.

-¡No,Gou! ¡Tienes que aprovechar el aire!

-¡Se ahogara!

-¡Yo lo ayudare!-Dice Ai metiéndose en la discusión de los hermanos Matsuoka. Antes de que ambos pudieran decirle algo, el peli plata ya estaba sumergiéndose en el agua.

-¡Ai, No!-Habla el peli rojo después de ver al menor sumergirse-¡Maldita sea, Ai!-Mira a los demás-¡Iré por el!- Deja a un lado el plan y da una gran inhalada. El comentario del menor del grupo lo interrumpe antes de sumergirse.

-¡Los poderes de N°6 tampoco funcionan bajo el agua!-Grita Momo-

-Eso significa que…-Duda un poco Makoto- Nagisa…

-¡Nagisa puede sacarnos de aquí!-Habla con alivio Haru

.

.

.

Las fuerzas de Rei ya no daban más. Los brazos de Nagisa seguían jalando con fuerza, pero no daba resultado. Las odiosas esposas pesaban mucho y lo hacían hundirse, su aire se estaba acabando. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio como burbujas salían de la boca de Rei, había soltado todo el aire. Nagisa no solía pensar en lo que hacía, el actuaba por instinto. Y su instinto ahora mismo lo guio hasta los labios del peli azul. No lo pensó, solo unió sus bocas y le obsequio lo poco de aire que le quedaba.

Antes de separarse de la boca de Rei, pudo ver como uno de sus compañeros se acercaba a él. El chico que iba adelante indicando el camino. El chico, cuyo nombre no sabía, se acerco a él y toco sus esposas. Al instante, una gran luz se produjo sobre las pesadas esposas. Nagisa no podía ver nada, pero sintió como un gran peso se le quito de encima. Sin pensarlo y sabiendo que no le quedaba aire, nado como pudo hacia arriba. Jalo consigo a Rei con ayuda de Ai. Y ya viendo cerca los barrotes de metal, estiro su brazo logrando sacarlo a la superficie y tomando con fuerza uno de los barrotes.

Después de eso solo basto con tres segundos para que una gran explosión hiciera volar trozos de esos barrotes de metal, junto con destrozos de la parte superior de esa piscina infernal en la que estaban los chicos.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?-Se atreve a decir Sosuke entre los impactados chicos.

-¡Salgan rápido!-Grita Sei a todos.

Rei sale del agua con ayuda de Ai y Momo, mientras que Nagisa recupera el aliento antes de salir de la piscina. Haru corre a ayudar a su amigo a salir del agua. Rei en ningún momento dejo de ver a Nagisa. Rei no se podía creer todo lo que ese chico rubio había hecho por él, no le encontraba razón a todo el peligro al que se expuso con tal de salvarlo. Ahora veía como el rubio intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad. Se sorprendió cuando sus miradas se encontraron con el pequeño, este solo le sonrió débilmente, este gesto solo hacía que se confundiera más.

Apenas el humo de la explosión se disperso, se pudo ver a los guardias que estaban esperándolo con armas en mano. Los chicos, algunos aun recuperando el aliento, se pudieron de inmediato a la defensiva.

Rin posicionaba a su hermana detrás de él mientras que Sosuke se ponía a su lado preparado para golpear a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Sei metía su mano dentro de sus ropas, preparando su arma blanca por si llegase a necesitarla.

Ai, con miedo, miraba a los guardias a su alrededor e intentaba buscar la salida más cercana con su poder, la oscuridad de los pasillos exteriores a la habitación le dificultaba su objetivo.

Momo agarraba su cabeza con mucho dolor, había muchas personas juntas en esa habitación, eso significaba muchas mentes pensando cosas distintas. El dolor de cabeza era agudo e insoportable.

Haruka con su mano preparada para todo ataque, de sus dedos saltaban cortes eléctricos. Junto a él esta Makoto que intentaba concentrarse lo más posible. El castaño tenía en la mira ese gran panel de control a su lado, sabía que tendría que usar su poder a pesar de lo cansado que estaba.

Por último, Rei se posiciono frente al débil Nagisa que aun trataba de expulsar toda el agua que entro a sus pulmones. Estaba decidido a devolverle el favor al rubio. Si el rubio no tiene fuerzas para defenderse, el lo haría en su lugar.

-Señor Ryugazaki-Llamo un guardia que dio un paso adelante sobre los demás- Su padre quiere verlo.

-…Dile que no voy a volver.-Dijo después de guardar silencio.-

-En ese caso.-Continuo el guardia- El me ordeno que recordara lo que le paso a su madre.

Aquel comentario fue como una apuñalada al pecho de Rei. Sus rodillas temblaron al recordar las risas de su madre. Unos hilos de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y trago en seco mientras cubría su boca. Los ojos de sus compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos. El solo podía ver miradas acusadoras dirigidas hacia él, aunque esto solo fuera obra de su imaginación.

-Lo mejor es regresar con su padre.-Hablo de nuevo el guardia.

No quería quedarse en ese lugar. No quería formar parte del enfermo plan que torturaba a sus ahora compañeros. Sin embargo, el no quería dejar a su madre en manos de ese horrible hombre.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa! ¡Qué descarada soy¡ Atrasarme 3 días en subir el capítulo! Solo golpéenme y desahóguense!<em>

_Disculpen, por la demora. Estuve de viaje y mis cálculos fallaron al tratar de terminar este capítulo. Creo que me quedo un poco feo, así que disculpen. Lo que está en cursiva al principio es un trozo del pasado de nuestro par de personajes~. Creo que explicar un poco el pasado perdido de Ai sería interesante. ¡Obviamente también se contara el pasado de los demás chicos! (¡No al favoritismo!) _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y yo los esperare (si Dios quiere) el próximo domingo… eso espero ^^U._

_Jaxiro Out!_


	7. Sexto capitulo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Free!ES no son mios, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._

_**Advertencias: **__AU (alternate Universe). Momentos tortuosos para los protagonistas (pocos). Probable muerte de personajes._

_**Parejas:**__ MakoHaru, RinTori, ReiGisa, SouGou –Leve MomoTorio-_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 6:<span>

_-Rei, yo se que nadie en este mundo podrá remplazar a tu padre.-Habla con ternura mientras acaricia la cabeza de su hijo- Pero Yoshima es un buen hombre, y tu madre se ha enamorado mucho de él._

_El niño de aproximadamente 12 años se dejaba acariciar la cabeza por la tierna mano de su madre que descansaba en una camilla. Rei miraba con miedo la variedad de cables y conductos que estaban conectados al delicado brazo derecho de su madre. Recostó su cabeza sobre aquella camilla y se acomodo lo mejor posible para que su madre no viera el disgusto en su rostro._

_-Además, el tiene un buen trabajo.-Hace una pequeña pausa y luego continua.-El podría mantenerte si yo llegase a faltar en tu vida, hijo._

_Rei continuaba sin decir nada. Apretó con la mano las mantas blancas sobre la camilla. Murmuro cosas que su madre no alcanzo a escuchar. Levanto su cabeza y, después de encontrar las palabras correctas, le hablo a su mamá._

_-No necesito que él me mantenga- Trato de ser lo más liviano posible en sus palabras, pero le era imposible por su estado de ánimo en ese momento.-Se vendrá a vivir con nosotros ¿Cierto?_

_-…No.-Hablo un poco deprimida la madre- Nosotros nos iremos a vivir a su casa. Es mucho más grande que la nuestra. Viviremos en un condominio* ¿te lo puedes creer? El nos está ofreciendo una vida con mas lujos._

_-¡Si tiene tanto dinero ¿Por qué no paga tu operación?!-Se atreve a gritarle._

_-Rei, sabes que ese es un tema diferente.-Habla seria._

_-¡No lo es! ¡Siempre me hablas que tiene mucho dinero! Si te ama ¡¿Por qué no paga para que te mejores?!_

_-¡Esta es mi lucha!-Alza la voz- El me esta ayuda. ¡Pero al fin y al cabo esta es mi lucha, Rei!-Da una pausa para que su respiración vuelva a normalizarse- Yo solo quiero que tu quedes en buenas manos. Si llego a perder en mi batalla… quiero saber que tú estarás bien._

_Los ojos de Rei no pudieron contener mas las lagrimas y se abrazo al pecho de su madre para ocultar su rostro. Rei se sentía débil, débil al no poder ayudar a su madre. No quiere solo ver como el tiempo pasa y se va comiendo a su madre. Quiere ayudarla cuando sea mayor y trabaje, pero ¿Sera demasiado tarde? ¿Su madre aun seguirá con él para cuando sea mayor? Solo el tiempo lo sabe._

_El mismo sabe que lo único que puede hacer en ese momento era cumplirle todos los deseos. Y Ahora mismo el único deseo que tenía su madre era que él se fuera a vivir con su padrastro. Yoshima Hosoya. _

_Solo quería que el tiempo pasara rápido para ser mayor, pero tenía miedo que si al apresurar el tiempo, este le quitara a su madre._

.

.

.

Estaban rodeados. El número de guardias no era muy elevado, pero el hecho de que cada uno llevara un arma no lo hacía menos peligroso. Estaban acorralados entre los guardias y la piscina infernal de la cual habían salido. El silencio reino unos pocos segundos, segundos que Rei sintió que eran horas. Decidió no volver a mirar su pasado y concentrarse en el ahora.

-¡Dile que no soy tonto!-Dijo con enfado- ¡Que de todas formas terminare como ella!-Comenzó a gritarle al guardia frente a él.-¡Prefiero terminar como mi madre a seguir obedeciendo sus enfermas ordenes!

Ahora Rei era la sorpresa para todos, hasta sus compañeros de escape lo miraban asombrado. De por si sabían que los buscaban por intentar huir del lugar, pero no sabían que aquel chico de lentes era buscado por distintas razones. Pensaron que eran parte del rescate de Gou.

-… ¡Atrápenlos a todos!-Dio la orden el mismo guardia que había intentado convencer a Rei.-Menos al hijo del jefe.

Apenas termino de decirlo los guardias avanzaron dirigiéndose con velocidad a los chicos. Esa fue la señal para que Makoto ,con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentara derribar al mayor numero posibles de guardias golpeándolos con el panel de control. Pocas eran las fuerzas que le quedaban, por eso es que al intentar arrancarlo del suelo uso todas sus fuerzas y al lograrlo no soporto mas y su mente lo soltó. Por asuntos de física básica el objeto salió volando a una velocidad y fuerza enormes, arrastrando todo lo que había en su camino. Gran parte de los guardias fueron arrastrados y derribados por el panel que termino su viaje por el aire al chocar contra la pared de la habitación.

Sei les dio la señal a todos para aprovechar la conmoción. Debían salir rápido de ese lugar. Nitori pudo percibir que no había nadie fuera esperándolos y, con seguridad, pudieron salir de la habitación. La oscuridad invadió nuevamente el lugar.

-Los malditos solo dieron luz a la habitación para poder torturarnos.- Maldecía Rin.

-Ahhh! No!-Gritaba Momo con voz desgarrada.- ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!-Se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos.- Muchos pensamientos… depresivos.-Le costaba hasta hablar.- ¡Solo alejémonos rápido de aquí!

Todos entendieron perfectamente el porqué del dolor, en especial Makoto. Se pusieron en marcha corriendo con el mayor cuidado posible de no chocar con nada.

El castaño de ojos verdes no dejaba de pensar en las quejas de Momo, no era su intención causarles tanto dolor a esas personas. Recordó que Goro les había dicho que no todos los guardias eran malos, que también había gente inocente entre ellos. El intento hacerlo con más delicadeza, pero no pudo medir su fuerza y se le fue de las manos. El golpe fue fuerte y hasta le llego a pasar por la mente el hecho de que seguramente mato a alguien. Su mente estaba ida y su expresión muy apagada.

Entre la oscuridad pudieron encontrar una segunda puerta que estaba mucho mas reforzada que la anterior. Le dieron el paso a Sosuke y hasta se noto como a este le costó abrir la gran puerta. No le obligaron a abrirla entera para que no usara de mas su fuerza. Todos entraron en la habitación que seguía oscura, era señal que los guardias aun no sabían que estaban allí. Sosuke ,con ayuda del poder recuperado de Makoto, cerró la puerta por completo y la reforzó posicionando trozos de metal oxidados con los que casi se tropieza al entrar. Con la poca luz que tenían pudieron ver que aquella habitación no tenia absolutamente nada, sin contar algunos trozos de metal que había en el suelo. La luz seguía sin encenderse, por lo que todos se sintieron un poco aliviados y se dieron el tiempo de recuperar el aliento.

-Nagisa. ¿Estás bien?-Le hablo preocupado Haru a su amigo que tocia fuerte al todavía no haberse deshecho de toda el agua que había entrado en sus pulmones.- Debiste dejar que Rei te cargara.

Nagisa sabía que correr quizás empeoro su estado. Se sentía muy agotado, mucho más que el resto. Pero no pudo aceptar la propuesta de Rei, el también debió haber estado exhausto. Además que su estado de ánimo después de conversar con el guardia no era el mejor de todos. No quería causarle más molestia a Rei y decidió aguantarse el dolor y seguir solo. Agradeció a Dios que el trecho que corrieron no fue corto.

-No era necesario…-Responde haciendo pucheros al haberse calmado su tos-Además, corría el riesgo que pudiera tocarlo.-Dice mirando sus manos- De verdad pensé que mis poderes habían desaparecido.

-Quizás te pasa lo mismo que a mi.-Se sienta junto a su amigo aun cansado.-Solo que lo mío es más lógico.

-¿Y qué dices de esos celulares que funcionan bajo el agua?

-…Tienes razón- Suspiro- Entonces si tenemos algo en común-Se acomoda un poco mas junto al rubio que estaba apoyado en una pared.-Nuestros poderes no funcionan bajo el agua.

-…Haru-chan-le llamo- Yo estoy bien, tu vuelve con los demás. Te van a necesitar si es que vienen los guardias. Además...-en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa coqueta- Al frente esta Makoto.

-No es el momento.- Habla un poco avergonzado.

-¡Claro que sí! Además, ¡Debiste haberle hablado antes de salir del laboratorio misterioso!-Le reclama.

-Tampoco era el momento.-Se defiende.

-¡Nunca es el momento!-Exclama- Tienes que aprovechar que por fin lo ves en persona. Después de todo. Si nos encuentran nos volverán a encerrar y volverán a estar separados.

Haru le dolió un poco lo que él dijo su amigo. Era verdad, en cualquier momento los podrían atrapar y volvería a su habitación y a estar apartado, no solo de Nagisa, sino también de su amado Makoto. Había olvidado las ganas que se aguanta en su celda de oír su voz, de que esos avioncitos de papel se hicieran persona y le hablaran. No se había dado cuenta de los descubrimientos de hoy, pudo conocer por fin su voz, se llevo una sorpresa al escuchar lo dulce que era. Y su apariencia, seguramente siempre se ganaba la atención de las mujeres.

-Quiero pensar que lograremos escapar de aquí. ¡Pero si no lo hacemos estarías desperdiciando una gran oportunidad, Haru-chan!-Siguió hablando Nagisa.

-Tienes razón.- Admitió Haru. Se levanto de su asiento sorprendiendo a Nagisa-Voy a hablar con el ahora.-Dijo decidido.-Tú también deberías hablar con ese chico.-Dijo antes de irse en dirección a el grupo que estaba planeado como evitar a los guardias.

Mientras que Nagisa se mantenía alejado intentado recuperar sus fuerzas, el líder junto a algunos chicos estaban intento deducir alguna estrategia para poder evitar a los guardias y salir del edificio lo más rápido posible. Sei maravillo a todos al sacar varios planos de todo el edificio, no era muy detallado pero estaba seguro que los ayudaría bastante.

-Son 4 plantas en total, más una planta subterránea.-Les indica en uno de los planos- Nosotros estamos en la planta dos. Aquí es donde están sus habitaciones de prueba. –Les comienza a explicar- La salida esta al final de las habitaciones. Eso significa que vamos a tener que atravesar todas las habitaciones de prueba para poder llegar a la escalera.

-¡¿A quién se le ocurre construir un edificio así?!-opina Rin

-Si te das cuenta esta muy bien pensado.-Habla Sosuke- seguramente pensó que en algún momento nos escaparíamos, es por eso que lo construyó para dificultarnos el poder llegar a la primera planta.

-Además que sabe que muy pocos de ustedes pasan con éxito las pruebas. –Hablo nuevamente Sei.

-Es porque cada una nos ataca con nuestras debilidades, tratan de ver cuánto resistimos.-Hablo Makoto. Después e dio cuenta de que Haru lo estaba llamando y le estaba pidiendo que se alejaran un poco del resto. Makoto no lo pensó dos veces y pido permiso para retirarse de la conversación.

-Bueno, siguiendo con lo que decía.-Un poco extraño por la salida de la conversación del castaño.-En la primera planta tengan por seguro que nos estarán esperando guardias. Ellos evitaran a toda costa que bajemos a la planta subterránea.

-¿Y para que queremos bajar a esa planta?-Cuestiona Momo.

-Para salvar a los niños.-Le explica el mayor- Allí está el verdadero laboratorio. Es un lugar enorme donde experimentan con ustedes, con su ADN y hacen investigaciones sobre sus poderes. Como los niños son experimentos que todavía no finalizan con éxito, se mantiene ahí para que no causen problemas en las demás plantas. Bajaremos, tomaremos a los niños y nos iremos. No se dejen distraer por las cosas que hay en ese lugar ¿oyeron?-Pregunto serio.

-¿Qué hay en ese lugar que pueda distraernos?

-Cosas horribles.-Suspira al parecer recordando- Solo una vez fui para dejar un mandado. Y les juro que me prometí a mi mismo no volver allí. Solo por salvar a los niños lo hare

A Rin le dio un poco de escalofríos lo que dijo el mayor. Se podría decir que el conocía ya ese lugar. Casi a diario lo llevaban a ese laboratorio. Conversando con Sosuke sobre esto se dio cuenta que solo a el lo llevaban consiente al laboratorio, que sabía que todos los demás lo llevaban desmayados o con tranquilizantes. ¿Por qué solo a él lo llevaban consiente? Prefería mil veces que lo llevasen dormido, porque los experimentos que le había eran dolorosos. No sabe cuántas veces le inyectaron el brazo o cuantas veces le sacaron muestras de sangre. Le dolía el brazo con apenas recordarlo.

Lo único que recuerda era que cada vez que iba a ese lugar, intentaba con la mirada inspeccionar cada rincón de la habitación. Buscar entre los frascos de sangre con nombres, el nombre de su Ai. Temía que la ausencia de su muestra de sangre significara algo malo. Recordó al menor y su vista instintivamente se volvió a él. El peli plata se encontraba sentado frente a su hermana, mirándola con una cara súper interesada en lo que decía la chica. No escuchaba de lo que hablaban, así que el, a diferencia de Makoto, solo se aparto del grupo sin decir nada.

Después pediría que le explicaran el plan nuevamente. A querido hablar con el menor desde que lo vio por primera vez en meses. Largos meses en los que no lo tuvo cerca y sufrió por su ausencia.

-¡Hermano!-Le llama Gou viendo que se acercaba el peli rojo.-¡Ven siéntate con nosotros! –Su hermano mayor obedeció en silencio.- Le estaba contando a Ai que tu viniste a sacarlo de aquí.-Dice sonriente la chica.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Habla inesperadamente el menor mirando con ojos brillantes al tiburón- No sé muy bien quién eres pero… ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! –Dice con firmeza el peli plata.

-Ai-chan…-Dice un poco alegre pero aun preocupada- De verdad no recuerdas a Rin.-habla aun preocupada.-Pero no te preocupes. Conseguiré una forma de que recuerdes todo. ¡Sabes que lo hare ,Ai-chan!-Dice sujetándole los hombros y sonriéndole

-Gou.-le llama el mayor de los Matsuoka- Ve a escuchar el plan de los chicos. Están hablando de cosas importantes, tú podrías ser de ayuda. Yo me encargo de Nitori.-Le habla con notable seriedad.

-Si.-Le responde contenta de a que ambos chicos se queden un tiempo a solas- Cuidalo bien por mí.-Dice para después alejarse del par.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de ambos. Rin no sabía por dónde empezar, se hacía preguntas internas como: _¿Debería hablarle el pasado? o ¿Debería partir presentándome? ¿Y si mejor empezamos de cero? _. Mientras que Nitori no tenia idea de lo que el mayor quería hablar con él. De lo poco que sabe es que conoce a Rin desde hace mucho tiempo. El peli plateado al preguntarle si es que era algún familiar, la peli roja le respondió: _"su lazo es aun más fuerte que la sangre". _El peli plata había quedado aun más confundido con esa respuesta. Lo único que deseaba era no herir al peli rojo con su ignorancia.

-No pienses que esto es tu culpa.-Comienza a hablar el peli rojo- Siempre sueles culparte por todo, por eso lo digo.

-…Somos-se atrevió a hablar el menor, a paso inseguro.-¿Somos muy cercanos?- Habla con miedo- Corrígeme si me equivoco, por favor.

-…Si, somos muy cercanos.-Sin mirarlo sonreia y mira hacia el suelo.-No sabes cuento, Ai.

-Me gusta.-Habla mirando fijamente al peli rojo. Esas palabras hicieron que el tiburón rápidamente mirara al menor, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen.- No sé por qué. Pero me gusta mucho más cuando tú lo dices.

-…¿Cuándo digo que?

-"Ai"-le responde sin apartar la vista los ojos frente a él.

Aquello destruyo cada duda que tenia Rin. Cada pregunta que invadía su mente en ese momento se borro. ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto? Si el sabía muy bien lo primero que quería hacer apenas viera al peli plata. Lo sabía muy bien. Es por esa razón que no lo pensó dos veces y estiro sus brazos para abrazar el cuerpo del de ojos celestes. Lo abrazo con fuerzas y escondió su cabeza en su cuello. Quería sentir los pequeños brazos del menor rodeando su cuerpo también, pero sabía perfectamente que era poco probable eso sucediera. Ahora mismo el era un desconocido para Ai, pero después se disculparía con el menor. Porque las ganas de abrazarlo no podían más con él. Después de meses sin verlo necesitaba alcanzar de nuevo esa calidez que casi olvidaba.

-Es mi culpa. -Habla sin romper el abrazo- Yo no pude entenderte.-Dice mientras le abrazaba fuerte.

-…No te preocupes.-Le responde- No sé lo que me habrás echo, pero seguramente no lo hiciste apropósito.-Dice con calma y rodeando levemente el cuerpo del peli rojo- Discúlpame, pero… ahora mismo tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte.

Rin estaba dispuesto a responderle cada una de sus dudas.

Mientras que junto a los chicos Sei les estaba terminando de explicar los puntos finales del plan. Tendrían que pasar por cada uno de las habitaciones de pruebas, intentaran dejar a los guardias atrapado a su paso para que no pudieran llegar a los paneles de control de estas mismas habitaciones. Intentarían no tener enfrentamientos con los guardias, no querían que hubieran lastimados sabiendo que ellos también eran gente inocente. Intentarían tomar una ruta por la cual no tuvieran que pasar las habitaciones. Los conductos de ventilación podrían ser otra salida, pero al ser invierno, estos se mantenían con aire caliente, por lo que sería doloroso tocar ese metal hirviendo. Así que tenían dos opciones, cruzar cada habitación de prueba o encontrar la forma de desconectar la calefacción y salir por los conductos de ventilación. Por la falta de detalles en el mapa la ubicación del calefactor era un misterio.

Rei se encargo de escribir todo lo indicado en una libreta que siempre llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Antes de que Sei finalizara su explicación, le dio un pequeño vistazo de re ojo a cierto rubio que estaba agotado en una esquina alejado de todos.

Rei lo miro unos segundos y pensó que debería mantenerlo al tanto del nuevo plan de escape. Claro que el mismo sabia que aquello solo era una excusa para hablarle al menor.

-Disculpa.-Le llama el de lentes captando de inmediato la sorprendida atención del rubio, el cual alzo la mirada rápidamente.- ¿Me puedo sentar?-El rubio le respondió asintiendo con su cabeza y Rei tomo asiento lentamente sujetando todavía en vendaje mojado en su pecho.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Aquel gesto hizo reír al rubio, mientras que el de lentes se avergonzaba un poco por lo sucedido.

-Tú eres el de las heridas.-Le dice calmado el rubio.- … Lo siento por las quemaduras.-Dice ya entristecido- No fue apropósito. Esto es algo que no puedo controlar.

-No importa. Te tropezaste, fue un accidente.-Dice serio sin mirar al rubio.

-¡Ah! ¡Tus vendajes están mojados!-Se da cuenta y también llama la atención del mas alto.-Espera. Usare mi ropa.-Le dice apresurado.

-¡No es necesario!-Le responde también apresurado- Ya no arden. Seria mejor sacarme estos vendajes mojados.-Le responde intento cumplir lo que dijo. Con ayuda de Nagisa logro sacarse los vendajes mojados de su pecho.

Nagisa abrió mucho los ojos al ver la cicatriz que había dejado en su pecho. No era una vista bonita, aquello parecía doloroso aunque el de lentes lo negara. Dos cicatrices del tamaño de sus manos estaban plantadas en el pecho desnudo de Rei. El de lentes vio como Nagisa no dejaba de mirarlo y le dio vergüenza, pero se olvido de aquello cuando vio como unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-No es tu culpa.-Le dice sin pensar Rei- Ya has dicho que fue un accidente.

-…Si.-Dice no tan convencido el rubio.- Pensé que me odiabas por haberte herido.-Le dice después de una pausa.

-Fue un accidente.-Le vuelve a repetir el de lentes- Además… Ahora ustedes deben odiarme a mí.-Le dice mientras miraba al resto del grupo.- Soy hijo del dueño de este lugar. Mi padrastro los encerró aquí. –Habla entristecido.

-¡Tu mismo lo has dicho!-Alza la voz sorprendiendo a Rei.- Eres su hijastro. El fue el que nos encerró aquí. ¡Tú no!-Le recalca.- Además, tu estas escapando con nosotros ¿Tu también quieres ser libre Rei?-Le sonríe el más bajo.

Ser libre. Eso era exactamente lo que quería Rei. Ser libre de su padre, de todo lo que le estaba heredando. Pero sabía que ser libre le costaba la libertad de su madre. El también quería que su madre fuera libre de ese hombre. Odiaba todas las veces en que oía a la enferma mujer decir que amaba a ese monstruo ¿Como alguien tan dulce como su madre podría amar a un monstruo como ese?

En ese momento unos ruidos extraños comenzaron a sonar con eco en los alrededores. Todos dejaron de hablar y un terrorífico silencio invadió la habitación. Nadie hablo por miedo a que los guardias los hubieran encontrados y que nuevamente se encontraran rodeados por muchos de ellos. La oscuridad aun se mantenía presente, esto solo aumentaba más la tensión ene l lugar.

-¡Cuidado!-Les grita Ai a Makoto y a Haru que se encontraban un poco más lejos que ellos.-

Makoto agudizo un poco más sus sentidos y pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes que el objeto chocara contra ellos. Makoto con pudo detenerlo gracias a su poder, este objeto era un gran neumático que ahora, gracias a Makoto, estaba detenido en el aire prácticamente frente a el castaño y el amante del agua. Haru por instinto se había aferrado con fuerza a la camisa de Makoto por el susto. El neumático era pesado, Makoto tuvo suerte de haberlo detenido a tiempo.

-Makoto…-Le llamo preocupado al ver la reacción agotada del castaño al soltar el neumático y dejar que cayera al suelo.

-Estoy bien, Haru.-Dice cansado para despreocupar al peli negro.

-Gracias.-Le dice para después soltar el agarre que tenia con su camisa.

Aquella conversación que habían tenido minutos atrás les había servido. Quizás no fue su primera conversación soñada par ambos, pero por fin pudieron abrir un poco más sus corazones. Haru sintió tal avance entre ambos que hasta su cuerpo se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a Makoto, cree que por eso agarro con tanta firmeza su ropa al venir el neumático hacia ellos.

-¡Rin!-Nitori se apresura en ponerse frente al mayor. Por la poca luz que había Rin solo pudo ver por medio segundo como otro gran objeto de metal se dirigía ambos. Sabía que sería tarde para tomar a Nitori y moverse. Pero apenas alcanzo a reaccionar cuando el objeto se desvió rápido justo antes de chocar contra ellos.

Un tipo de campo de energía de colores brillantes estaba como escudo frente a él y a Nitori. Rin se sorprendió la forma en la que rápidamente el pequeño peli plata lo había protegido. Casi podía ver a su Ai de antes haciendo el fuerte frente a el.

-¡Oh no!-Nagisa se levanta rápido de su asiento.-¡Rei, quédate tras de mí!-Le dice rápido y prácticamente desesperado.

-¡Que sucede? ¡¿Por qué las cosa salen volando de la nada?!

-Esta es mi habitación…-Le dice con miedo.

Esas palabras dejaron preocupado a Rei. El mismo se había dado cuenta de lo poderoso que era Nagisa, de la intensidad de su poder. Si para el rubio era un infierno estar en esa habitación, ¿cómo será para el que no tiene poderes para defenderse?. Aquello le hacía temblar, pero no estaba dispuesto aquedarse sin hacer nada, ni tampoco a esconderse detrás del rubio.

* * *

><p><em>*=En mi país, o por lo menso por lo que yo sé, las personas que viven en condominios siempre son de algo más adinerados que la clase media. <em>

_Hola!Les debo la conversación entre Haru y Makoto, ¡la tendrán! Lo sé. Tarde otra vez. Mátenme! Pero el inicio a clases me ha hecho ver la realidad, no les prometeré un capitulo por semana porque sé que no voy a alcanzar, inicio mis clases de ultimo año y pienso que hay ciertas prioridades más importantes que otras. Sin embargo, este FF es muy importante también, y también mis lectores._

_A todos los lectores nuevos y que ya antes venían leyendo este FF, anuncio: ¡Publicare capítulos cada dos semanas comenzando desde este lunes! El próximo del próximo lunes estará el otro capítulo. Les agradezco un montón que sigan este FF que hago con mucho amor._

_Ojala me entiendan y aun sigan leyendo mi FF. Me encanta escribir este FF y espero darle algunas sorpresas más adelante. _

_Dato curioso: Yoshima Hosoya es el nombre del Seiyuu de Sousuke, le puse así al padre del REi, porque en un principio (Cuando recién estaban saliendo los capítulos de Free! ES yo pensaba que Sousuke iba a ser el malo de la serie, el chico malote que haría romper la amistad de todo XD.(Pero al final termine amándolo*-*)_

_Jaxiro Out!_


End file.
